Final Inconcluso
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Espero que les guste, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de ellos, pero por fin me atreví! La verdad, fue una idea secundaria que emergió cuando estaba viendo el final de KNB, y no pude resistirme a escribirlo. Les diré que es mi primer proyecto KNB y espero que le den una oportunidad. Sin mas que decir, Disfruten la lectura. Y comenten.
1. Chapter 1

Un final inconcluso Iba desacelerando su paso, cada vez más y más, dejando que los senpais se adelantaran. Tomo la manga de la chaqueta de su compañero, quien se detuvo en seco al sentir el suave tirón.

\- Kagami-kun, - le llamo en tono tranquilo, aunque sentía su lengua entumecida, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Lo iba a hacer, no lo dejaría para después. Era ahora o nunca. Lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – el pelirrojo se extrañó al ver a su compañero en esa nueva actitud, a pesar de haber ganado él no había dicho nada más después de dejarla cancha y apenas le había mirado unas cuantas veces. Sabía que estaba nervioso por los partidos siguientes, pero ¿tanto así? Antes de decir algo más, el más bajo se adelantó.

\- Creo que deberías ir con Himuro-san… - su voz se perdió, lo que había salido de sus labios eran palabras dolorosas, pero no podía darse marcha atrás.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué estas…? – detuvo sus palabras al ver como se hunde en sus hombros, su expresión se contrae en algo indescifrable, pero rápidamente vuelve a su normalidad con esa cara tan neutral.

\- Es tu deber, ¿no?

\- Kuroko…

-Kagami-kun, las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos y todo eso, pero… - apretó las manos en puños, tensando su mandíbula, tenía que decirlo.

\- Pero… - Kagami lo animo a continuar al verlo todo helado, dubitativo de que decir.

\- Si somos honestos con nosotros mismos, podemos decirnos que yo no soy quien ocupa un lugar en tu corazón. No como lo hace Himuro, ¿verdad? – sus manos fueron hacia donde estaba la tela de sus pantalones y apretó suavemente, conteniendo sus emociones. Kagami no supo que decir, simplemente se quedó perplejo, mudo, ¿Kuroko acababa de decir…?

-Eso no es…

\- Por eso quiero que vayas. Arreglen las cosas entre ustedes dos – es en ese momento en que mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo, rebuscando con su tacto hasta que da con el objeto en cuestión. Lo aprieta, aunque sabe que es solo un objeto, el sentimiento puesto en él lo rechaza, es como Kriptonita para él, un recuerdo infinito de un pasado que él no puede rehacer. Extendiendo su mano hacia Kagami, este se queda mirando su mano vuelta un puño, y la abra, dejando ver una argolla de metal. Incapaz de levantar la mirada, ahora sus ojos completamente exhortos en el aro de metal que está sujeto a una cadena, la cual ha llevado muchos años. ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso Kuroko?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿no sería mejor dejar así las cosas? Que rompiera todo lazo con él, así tu y yo…

\- No. Debes ir con él.

\- Kuroko, yo no…

\- Sino vas, entonces, no eres el Kagami-kun del que me enamore. El Kagami-kun que yo amo no huye de sus problemas, pelea hasta el final, incluso sabiendo que todo está perdido, el me hace creer que hay esperanza en seguir adelante. Y nunca se excusaría de una manera tan tonta. – su voz se ha elevado, sabe que debe controlarse, pero no puede hacerlo, sino no lo dice Kagami-kun jamás se quitara esa piedra del corazón. Tiene que ser duro, directo, aunque eso le rompa internamente.

– Yo… admito mi derrota, lo intente tan fuerte; ganarme tu corazón Kagami-kun, y creí que podía, pero al final de todo, fue un esfuerzo inútil. – el pelirrojo trato de decir algo, acercándose un poco, pero su compañero retrocedió un paso, colocando su mano entre ambos, aun sostiene el anillo.

Traga en seco, respirando una vez más. Esta vez, cuando levanta la mirada, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir no dan seña alguna, su rostro se relaja y muestra una tierna sonrisa, la misma de alguien que soporta el dolor más fuerte por aquel que ama, no quiere herirlo, quiere verlo feliz

\- Tranquilo, no es como si estuviera herido o algo así, son cosas de la vida. Siempre seremos amigos, ¿no? – su sonrisa se expande, haciendo verlo más hermoso de lo que es. Kagami aguanta la respiración, incapaz de decir algo correcto, sabe que todo lo que dice es que Kuroko está poniendo un ultimátum, pero deja unos puntos suspensivos, esperando la continuación.

\- Kuroko… - no puede decirle que no, tampoco puede hacerse oídos sordos, así que solo queda una opción. Dejarlo pasar, por ahora. Alarga la mano hasta tomar la cadena y el anillo, juguetea con él un poco cuando llega a su gran palma, que en comparación a la de Kuroko es enorme. – Claro que si – responde entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Gracias Kagami-kun. Ahora, ve con él. – Kuroko guarda sus manos detrás de su espalda, aunque realmente está impidiendo que sus manos se aferren a Kagami-kun como si su vida dependiera de ello, debe dejarlo ir.

Dolía, dolía mucho. Quería solo llorar y que todo el dolor desapareciera. Pero no podía hacerlo, si se derrumbaba ahora Kagami-kun no se reconciliaría con Himuro-san.

\- Lo siento, Kuroko – diciendo esto el pelirrojo comienza a correr por el lagro corredor con dirección a Tatsuya, dándole un vistazo por el hombro, Kuroko sigue de pie, sonriendo y despidiéndose con su mano extendida.

Kuroko tiene razón, Tatsuya es especial para él, y le duele admitirlo, pero es un amor diferente, es un amor fraternal. Con él, con Kuroko, ese amor lo hace hacer cosas locas, vergonzosas y ser cariñoso con él, protegerlo de todo lo que le hace mal. No es un amor de compañeros de clase, es como si él quisiera que solo lo viera a él, lo obliga a esforzar aún más de lo que ya lo hace, porque sabe, que cuando lo hace bien, o incluso mal, su compañero lo recibirá con una hermosa sonrisa y lo animara a seguir adelante, a luchar por lo que ama. Y Kuroko es lo que él ama. Pero para poder arreglar su futuro, debe arreglar su pasado.

Finalmente se ha ido, viendo como su espalda se pierde al correr y doblar a la derecha, suelta un gran y prolongado suspiro, que en lugar de tranquilizarlo produce el efecto contrario. Su rostro se siente caliente, todo su cuerpo en efecto, es como si todas sus emociones comenzaran a salir a flote, fluyendo en cada poro de su piel. Fue doloroso, pero era necesario. Kagami-kun no le pertenece, o al menos eso se trata de convencer, e incluso si así fuera, él sabe que no puede crear una barrera entre esos dos. Porque uno es el presente y el otro el pasado, ambos atormentarían a Kagami-kun de alguna manera.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que ha hecho una buena acción, a costa de su mismo, no puede evitar el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Lleva la mano hacia ellos, un líquido húmedo y cálido comienza a salir, deslizándose por su rostro. Esta vez no quiere ocultar su dolor, no como la vez de Teiko, esta vez siente que puede llorar orgulloso de cada una de sus lágrimas porque lo ha intentado hasta el final. No llorara en silencio, no se esconderá.

Baja la mirada, soltando una risa tonta, que pronto comienza a convertirse en llanto. Cubre su boca con su mano, pero los sollozos son más repetitivos. Las lágrimas están cayendo más y más, pintando el piso en pequeños puntillos, como si se tratase de la misma lluvia. Finalmente se desploma en el suelo cayendo sobre sus rodillas. El dolor fluye a través de todo su cuerpo, y es inevitable que se abrace a si mismo, buscando reconfortarse, porque no quiere parar de llorar.

El conocía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie, ser sobrepasado por alguien a quien le tienes un aprecio enorme. ¿Era egoísta querer ser solo él? El corazón de Kagami-kun era enorme, pero no podía alojar a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de todo no sentía un odio, celos por él, sino sentía una gran admiración. Increíble que Himuro-san pudiera entrar en su corazón tan fácil y ser amado de la misma manera.

Suspiro, tragándose el llanto, un nudo se f0rmo en su garganta. Se ha quedado sin voz, todo lo que sale son sonidos ahogados. Aun así el dolor no desaparece, continúa torturándolo y se rompe a llorar, temiendo el llorar sangre de acabársele las lágrimas.

Sintiendo algo cálido sobre su cabeza, se sobresaltó. Levanto la mirada, pero el roce de la mano sacudiendo sus cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño que se acaba de raspar la rodilla. Baja el rostro al reconocer el tacto, llorando.

\- Tranquilo. Tranquilo.

\- Kiyoshi-senpai. ¿Qué esta…? – trata de sonar más tranquilo, pero aún tiene la nariz mormada, por llorar demasiado. El más alto se dobla de rodillas, sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza, la mirada clavada en donde las lágrimas han caído. Suspira.

\- No tienes que explicarme nada. Todo estará bien.

\- ¿usted sabe…?

\- ¿saber? Yo no sé nada, solo soy un tonto con sonrisa molesta. – iba a decir algo en protesta, pero su senpai lo abrazo fuertemente, estrechándolo contra su pecho, tan cerca que podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. La respiración lo fue calmando poco a poco.

\- Gracias, Kiyoshi-senpai.

\- Sería un pésimo amigo si te dejo así, ¿no?

\- Kagami-kun, él… - el llanto amenaza con salir de nuevo, pero Kiyoshi-senpai no le dice nada, en su lugar lo anima. Acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Si, si, si… deja salir todo lo que tienes Kuroko, es bueno para el alma y el corazón.

\- LO AMO. LO AMO TANTO QUE ME DUELE. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué NO PUEDO SER YO QUIEN ESTE EN SU CORAZON? ¿ES MUCHO PEDIR? SÉ QUE EL SOLO ME VE COMO UN AMIGO, PERO YO… YA NO QUIERO SENTIR MAS DOLOR, SENPAI. – las lágrimas le impiden ver bien, incluso siente la nariz húmeda. Su senpai lo aparta un poco, solo para limpiarle el rostro, aunque no puede hacer mucho con los ojos, que parecen no querer parar de lagrimear.

\- ¿renunciaras al amor? ¿para siempre?

\- Asi es.

\- Tal vez debas tomarte un descanso, ponerte en la banca un tiempo. Renuncia al amor, pero no para siempre, solo hasta que tu corazón se sane. Entonces, cuando este curado, podrás volverlo a intentar.

\- Kiyoshi-senpai… - Yo creo en ti Kuroko, y no solo como senpai. Todos creemos en ti. – ante esto se giró al ver como una pequeña multitud de gente los rodeaba, ahí, haciendo una circulo, todo Seirin lo miraba, con lágrimas en los ojos, sus senpais mantenían una sonrisa en los labios, pero igualmente lloraban. Robándole la respiración, quedo pasmado. Riko se aferraba al brazo de Hyuga-senpai, ocultando su rostro para que nadie viera que el maquillaje se le había corrido de la cara y parecía fantasma en pena. Nadie decía nada, pero el sentimiento reconfortante de estar juntos se extendía por su pecho, de pronto, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, de nuevo, solo que esta vez no eran de dolor, ni de tristeza, eran de felicidad. Aferrándose a los hombros de su senpai bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, ocultando la sonrisa de alegría que amenazaba con salir, una mano se posó en su hombro, levanto la mirada, viendo a sus senpais

\- Así que no te rindas.

Finalmente todos rompieron la formación y corrieron hacia Kuroko, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, el abrazo fue tanto que parecía más que estaban encima de él que consolándolo. La gente que pasaba los miraba raro, pero no les importaba, todos estaban ahí para animar a su compañero, a su AMIGO.

Cuando todo termina, los senpais se limpian las lágrimas y hacen chistes tontos, seguido de una bulla que no entiende la mitad. Riko-senpai le entrega un pañuelo y se limpia las lágrimas, aunque ahora le arden los ojos por llorar tanto.

Su cuerpo pesa, es como si el llorar lo hubiera desgastado. No, no fue el llorar, fue amar. Apenas puede levantarse con dificultad, es cuando sus senpais se acercan y lo ayudan, sosteniendo sus brazos. Les dice un gracias en silencio y salen fuera del lugar.

¿Sera posible? ¿Es el final para ellos? ¿O solo un descanso? Lo dejara al destino, ahora suena como Midorima-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestamente no tenia el pensado hacer una segunda parte de este escrito, por eso iba a ser un One-shot, pero viendo la recepción de muchas personas, y que muchos deseaban una continuación, simplemente no pude negarme, se lo merecían y yo también necesitaba escribir una conclusión, ¿Qué clase de persona seria si lo dejo así? Kuroko con el corazón roto y Kagami sin solucionar nada. Imposible. Merecen una oportunidad, ¿no lo creen? Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y me dejen un comentario :D eso me haría inmensamente feliz, quiero saber su opinión. :3

Continuación

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo un enorme malestar al sentir los rayos del Sol abriéndose paso a través de las persianas. Enfadado, se giró, dándole la espalda. No quería levantarse. Más bien, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un bate de béisbol. Tal vez no estaba tan lejos de la realidad esa idea. Abrazando la almohada que tenía entre las piernas, se aferró fuertemente a ella y comenzó a llorar.

No podía detenerlo, lo había intentando, pero simplemente las lágrimas volvían a salir cada vez que retomaba conciencia de lo ocurrido recién. Gimoteando como niño pequeño, cerró los ojos y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija. Después de llorar un poco más, se quedó dormido.

Ignorando el molesto sonido de su celular, que después de revisar quien era, la noche anterior, lo arrojo a alguna parte de su habitación, que fue detrás de su estante lleno de libros.

Estaba preocupado. Sentado en el borde de su cama, reviso nuevamente su celular, ni un solo mensaje o llamada de Kuroko, él le había enviado como más de 100 mensajes, pero ninguno había tenido contestación. Ya era domingo, así que mañana podría verlo, pero ¿sería así?

Después de buscar a Tatsuya y arreglar las cosas, y después de unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazos, fue a buscar a Kuroko, pero no lo encontró. Los senpais también se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, y puesto que Kagami vivía cerca no tuvo por qué preocuparse por ello.

Intento llamarle, pero este no contestaba. Inseguro se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, en realidad da vueltas por todo el departamento, inspeccionando, sin fijarse en nada en particular. En realidad no pone la suficiente atención, sus pensamientos van más que nada hacia su sombra. Maldición, se detiene y golpea el sofá, dándole un puntapié, que rápidamente se arrepiente al sentir el dolor en la punta de su dedo gordo. Maldice un poco más, en inglés, en japonés e incluso en su propio idioma.

Toma asiento en el sofá y después de revisarse el dedo, suspira. Dejándose caer, extiende los brazos a lo ancho del mueble, echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira el techo de color blanco. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Todo lo que puede pensar es en ir corriendo hacia él, pero no puede hacerlo. Aún no.

Si tan solo hacerlo fuera tan sencillo. Necesitaba verlo, saber que estaba bien, no le gusto como habían quedado las cosas.

Las cosas con Tatsuya estaban bien, pero con Kuroko no tenía la menor idea. Kuroko pensaba que sentía algo más por Tatsuya, pero eso era mentira. Si, quería a Tatsuya, pero era una clase amor fraternal, ese de darle un apretón y un abrazo en señal de cariño, sin embargo no podía pasar a más de ello.

Hablando de Kuroko todo era muy diferente, no solo tomaría su mano, la besaría, lo atraería hacia su cuerpo y después lo besaría profundamente hasta dejarlo sin palabras, perdiéndose en el sabor de sus labios, que juraba por todos los cielos que sabrían a gloria. ¿Tendrían ese leve sabor a vainilla de las millones de malteadas bebidas por su sombra? Aunque no fuera vainilla, sabía que sería dulce.

Sonrió tontamente, agitándose los cabellos con las manos, desesperado.

No, no podía permanecer otro día más sin verlo, sin escuchar su voz. Y aunque él no estuviera dispuesto lo haría abrirse un lugar en su apretada agenda. Él también tenía cierta prioridad en la vida de Kuroko Tetsuya, y esperaba que este aceptara el suyo en la del pelirrojo. Porque, quisiera o no, Kuroko ya era una parte vital para él.

Se levantó, tomando las llaves de la mesa. Cogió la chaqueta negra de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, jugueteando con el juego de llaves hasta encontrar la llave principal de la puerta.

Frotando el pelaje de Nigou, la espuma se hizo más grande, cubriendo todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos. Una pequeña bola de espuma cayo en su nariz, limpiándosela con la mano, lo hizo estornudar. Nigou respondió con un pequeño ladrido, obviamente feliz por el trato digno de un rey. Malcriado.

Baño, comida y una siesta. Eso si era vida.

\- Qué bueno que no tienes que preocuparte de cosas como el amor. – echándole un poco de agua para remover la espuma, Nigou se sacudió y una cuantas gotas el cayeron encima de la ropa.

\- Tetsu-chan, ¿estás hablando con Nigou? ¿estás bien? – casi salta por la impresión, su madre tenía ese cierto efecto de aparecerse sin ser notada, he ahí la herencia familiar del sexto hombre invisible. Su madre se acercó hacia él, agachándose. Kuroko desvió la mirada, concentrándose en lavar a Nigou.

\- Ummm, si, lo estoy. ¿Por qué, mamá?

\- No sé, siempre que te sientes mal o tienes algo que no te deja tranquilo te pones a hablar con Nigou. – sí, su madre era demasiado observadora. Era su madre, por dios. Imposible negarle algo, porque ella lo conocía mejor que su palma.

\- … - no respondió, permaneció en silencio, secando a Nigou con una toalla. Después de que quedara seco lo soltó, dejándolo libre por la casa. A su madre no le importaba, después de todo Nigou no era rebelde y se comportaba, quedándose en su cama y si corría era a la habitación de kuroko o cuando sonaba el timbre. Su madre entendió que no era algo fácil de tratar, así que hizo lo que podía. Darle ánimos, abrazándolo por la parte de atrás.

\- Tranquilo, sea lo que sea, sé que encontraras la solución. Siempre lo haces.

\- Mamá. - ¿si? – respondió, recargando su mentón sobre su hombro. Antes era más fácil abrazarlo, su Tetsuya había crecido mucho en poco tiempo. No era enorme como sus compañeros de baloncesto, pero para ella era GRANDE.

\- Tú… ¿Cómo fue que...? nada. – dijo, mordiéndose la lengua. No podía hablar con ella de ese tipo de cosas, ¿verdad? ¿o sí?

\- No tengas pena. Adelante.

\- Este… ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de papá? – sintió su rostro ponerse completamente rojo. Se hundió de hombros, ¿su madre se molestaría por preguntarle esa clase de cosas? Para su sorpresa, su madre no se molestó, se sorprendió, pero no le molesto. Así que contesto.

\- Ummm, no lo sé. Simplemente fue así. Conocí a tu padre cuando estaba en la secundaria, y siempre me lleve muy bien con él, fuimos amigos desde siempre. Él me hacía sentir, me hace sentir, como si todo estuviera bien, como si no tuviera que ocultar nada, como si fuera la única persona que el mirara de esa manera. – respondió honestamente, Kuroko pudo darse cuenta el tono cariñoso que había usado su madre. Sus palabras cuando hablaba de su padre estaban llenas de amor. Amor puro. De alguna manera podía entenderla.

\- ¿de esa manera? – pregunto al final, no entendiendo a que se refería.

\- De esa forma tonta. Ya sabes, que no despega su mirada de ti y se mantiene como tonto embobado, y cuando lo atrapas su rostro se pone rojísimo.

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

\- Ummm, yo soy… muy torpe. Te lo juro, tu padre me lanzaba indirectas, pero como él era muy tímido, y torpe también, ninguno de los dos hacia un movimiento adelante. Mis amigas me decían que él estaba enamorado de mí, y yo no lo creía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me había dado seña de querer pasar a algo más que amigos. Cuando tocaba mi mano se ponía rojo, y luego salía corriendo, por lo que pensé que no quería pasar el rato conmigo. Pero después de que recibió una carta de otra chica, yo… ¡EXPLOTE! – la expresión en los ojos de su madre cambio, a una más tenebrosa. Tal vez recordando el momento, a la chica o los sentimientos de ese entonces.

\- ¿Qué…?

-Si, explote. Lo acorrale en las escaleras y le pedí una explicación. Primero se sorprendió y justo cuando me iba a dar la espalda, lo solté: "Te odio, llevo varios años esperando a que te me declares y siempre haces lo mismo. Solo pídemelo. Yo también quiero ser tu novia, tonto" - ¿Qué paso después? - Se desmayó. – soltando una risita graciosa. Podía imaginarse la escena. – Y cuando despertó, yo estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano. Dos días después me invito a salir. - Jamás imagine que eso habría pasado. ¿Por qué no me habían contado esa historia? - Te lo dije, tu padre es muy tímido. Él quiere que lo sigas viendo como el gran padre de familia que es. Que tengas una figura a quien admirar.

\- Pero tú sabes que te admiro a ti.

\- Lo sé, pero hay que dejarlo creer eso, ¿sí?

\- Está bien.

\- Bueno, tengo que preparar la cena. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño?

\- Eso hare, Nigou me mojo toda la ropa.

\- Ve. Te llamare cuando haya terminado, puedes ayudarme a preparar la ensalada.

\- ¿me dejaras usar un cuchillo?

\- Eh… mejor me ayudas con la mesa, ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo.

Su madre fue hacia la cocina y el comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Ya en él, se quitó la camisa y busco su toalla, una muda de ropa, algo cómodo y ligero, pero cálido. Lo dejo todo listo sobre su cama y se metió a bañar.

El agua estaba caliente, agradable. Frotándose el champú sobre el cabello, masajeo sus cabellos azules. Jugueteo un poco con ellos haciendo formas extrañas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que debía apurarse y no gastarse el agua caliente. ******************************************************************************

Estaba terminando de arreglarse, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Cuando escucho a su madre llamándole desde la planta baja.

\- ¡Tetsu-chan!

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

\- Alguien ha venido a verte.

\- ¿a verme? ¿a mí? ¿Quién es?

\- Dice que un viejo amigo.

\- Dile que espere, ahora bajo.

Se dispuso a bajar, aun con la toalla sobre los hombros. ¿Quién podría venir a verlo? A estas horas, ya casi eran las 8:00pm y afuera estaba oscuro. Solo un loco podría… ¿alguien de Kiseki? Tal vez, con esos no se sabía.

Cuando llego con su madre a la entrada, pudo vislumbrar una mata de rubios dorados por encima de la estatura de su madre.

\- Kisekun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Que malo. Vine porque no respondiste mis mensajes sobre ir al centro a ver una película. – mostrándole el aparato, Kuroko hizo memoria, tratando de recordar donde había dejado el suyo. Oh, claro, lo tiro por ahí para que no le llamara Kagami-kun.

-¿mensajes? Oh, lo siento, no sé dónde está mi celular. Creo que lo perdí en mi habitación.

\- Guau, eso es extraño en ti Kurokocchi. ¿estás bien? – la mirada de Kise era penetrante, sabía que Kise tenía una buena razón para estar ahí. Y no era nada bueno.

\- Si, lo estoy. – mintió, tratando de parecer más inexpresivo que nunca. Pero Kise no se lo creyo, haciendo un mohín con la boca, tratando de descubrir el que paso.

\- Mentiroso. Señora Kuroko, ¿le puedo pedir un favor? – la madre de Kuroko, que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación, en completo silencio, siendo una simple observadora salto al recibir la sonrisa del rubio. - Ummm, supongo. – respondió, la había agarrado con la guardia baja- ¿puede dejar a Kurokocchi ir conmigo al cine?

\- ¿al cine? ¿a estas horas? - Kuroko suspiro, aliviado al ver que su madre no permitiría que se fuera con kise. No sabía porque, pero no quería estar a solas con Kise. – Claro, porque no. – casi se ahoga a sí mismo al escuchar la respuesta animada de su madre.

\- Pero… es tarde…

\- Si prometes llegar temprano no hay problema.

\- ¿Qué hay de la cena?

\- Te dare un poco de dinero para que comas algo.

\- ¿Y papá?

\- Sal. Es bueno salir con los amigos de vez en cuando. – lo secundo la voz de su padre desde la entrada, que se quitaba los zapatos. Saludo a Kise y camino hacia su esposa.

\- ¿está bien que vaya? - Claro, has estado encerrado todo el fin de semana. Sal a distraerte un rato.

\- Tengan cuidado.

\- Ya ves, Kurokocchi. Vamos, será divertido.

\- Ok, déjame cambiarme de ropa, ¿sí?

Ok, ¿me dirás que fue todo eso, kise-kun?

\- Ya que no respondiste mis mensajes, le marque a Kagamicchi.

\- … - el escuchar su nombre le hizo sentir el leve dolor en su pecho. Trago en seco, sin dirigirle la mirada a Kise. Pero este entendía el silencio.

\- Descuida, tampoco me contesto.

\- ¿entonces?

\- Le llame a Izukicchi.

\- ¿Izukicchi? – ese juego de palabras de Kise era demasiado raro y complicado. Como Murasakibaracchi.

\- No me cambies el tema. Y finalmente me lo dijo. – sonrió triunfante, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y se cubrió con la bufanda solo dejando entre ver sus ojos azules.

\- Que malos son.

\- Están preocupados, todos ellos.

\- Aun así, eso es personal. – estaba molesto, un tanto traicionado por los de Seirin, sabía que obraban por su bien, pero aun así, no quería que todo el mundo supiera sus problemas. Mucho menos Kise. No es que fuera un chismoso o que se burlara de él, simplemente no quería que nadie supiera.

\- Creyeron que te seria de distracción.

\- ¿en serio? – levanto una ceja.

\- Si, las ideas fueron llevarte a ver una película o que simplemente te desquitaras toda tu ira golpeándome un poco.

\- ¿Qué tanto? – tronándose los dedos de las manos, esperaba que la segunda opción fuera verdad, tenía mucha ira que canalizar en su cuerpo.

\- Solo hasta que me hicieras llamar a Aominecchi.

\- ESPERA. ¿Aomine-kun lo sabe? – se detuvo, Kise se giró, incoándose con las manos frente a él.

\- Ummm, no te enojes. Estábamos juntos cuando te llame y lo escucho. Fue un accidente.

\- Ya veo. Aunque tengo otra duda.

\- ¿Cuál, Kurokocchi?

\- ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos? Debieron estar demasiado cerca como para que pudiera escuchar la conversación, ¿no? – Kuroko sonrió con malicia, mordiéndose el labio, mientras que Kise se puso rojo hasta de las orejas, ahogando su voz en un tono nervioso. Rio, fingiendo, y miro hacia otro lado.

\- Pues, nos topamos y me acompaño a su casa, ya que vive cerca.

\- Mentiroso. Aomine-kun vive en dirección contraria a la tuya, y sabes que es verdad. No me digas que estaban… - haciendo un gesto con sus dedos índice de tocarse las puntas, Kise enrojeció a un nuevo nivel.

\- ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Basta! No hagas eso, me avergüenzas.

\- ¿Por qué no decirlo y ya? No es nada del otro mundo.

\- Aun no es nada seguro, estamos en… un periodo de prueba.

\- ¿y qué tal?

\- Vamos bien, Aominecchi está muy comprometido. Demasiado, diría yo. – una sonrisa de satisfacción y un tanto pervertida apareció en el rostro del modelo. Suponiendo que estaba recordando algo sucio Kuroko agito su cabeza.

\- Ok, ahora tú, basta, sus intimidades guárdenselas para la habitación.

\- ¿celoso?

\- Por supuesto que no, tonto. – empujándolo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso con Kagamicchi?

\- No quiero hablar de ello. – en tono serio, no había forma que lo dijera.

\- Necesito saberlo, sino Aominecchi ira a golpearlo sin una razón para excusarse.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se supone que iría a verlo para darle un escarmiento.

\- Kise-kun, deja de jugar.

\- No es broma. De hecho si va para allá.

\- No. Dile que se detenga.

\- Dime que paso y lo hare.

\- Yo…

\- Tal vez ya llego. – maldición, lo chantajeaban. ¿Qué eran? ¿niños de primaria? Molesto, apretó los dientes y soltó un suspiro, resignado. Vencido.

\- Está bien, lo hare, pero no aquí. Busquemos un mejor lugar, así que dile que no lo golpee.

\- Bien hecho, Kurokocchi. – sonrió el rubio, triunfante. En lugar de mandar un mensaje o tomar el celular, se giró y grito hacia atrás - Aominecchi ya puedes salir y unírtenos. – eso lo tomo por sorpresa, viendo como Aomine salía detrás de uno de los postes, soltando un bostezo y con las manos en los bolsillos. Aomine se acercó a ambos, tomando al rubio por la cintura, lo acerco hacia él.

\- Aomnecchi, basta.

\- Tengo frio. – enredando sus brazos más fuerte, presionándose ambos. -

Me mentiste. – declaro ofendido.

\- Se llama manipular al sexto hombre fantasma labios de acero.

\- Oi, Tetsu, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Hace frio.

\- Aomine-kun, ¿Cómo pudiste prestarte a esto?

\- Es Kise, imposible no negársele, o si no llora hasta quedarse con los ojos hinchados. No me gusta verlo así. - Aominecchi, eso no fue tu culpa, te lo he dicho un montón de veces.

\- Sabes que si lo fue.

\- Ahora, ¿de qué hablan? – esa escena se le hacía demasiado melosa para su gusto. Aomine-kun siendo lindo, era raro. Raro y un poco perturbador, teniendo en cuenta esa mirada de matón pervertido. Iugh.

\- Ah, no. No te excusaras con nosotros. Dínoslo.

\- Ustedes también tienen secretos, ¿Por qué no compartirlos?

\- Tetsu, esas son cosas… - intervino Aomine, un tanto avergonzado.

\- … delicadas. – le completo Kise, obviamente incomodos por ello.

\- Entiendo. – Aomine vio la expresión de arrepentimiento por haber tocado algo privado, pero para Kuroko era simple curiosidad, no lo había hecho con intención de burlarse o algo malo.

\- Tsk, no creo que haya problema si le decimos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿lo dices en serio? – pregunto Kise, alguien también había pensado lo mismo que él, solo que mas rápido.

\- Solo si estás de acuerdo. - Está bien, te diremos, será un intercambio, ¿Qué te parece?

\- Genial. Contrabandeemos secretos. Vamos a la cafetería que está cerca, ¿sí?

\- Excelente, quiero algo caliente. - Oh, ¿eso fue una insinuación?

\- Aominecchi… - Vamos, dime Daiki. Justo como ayer.

\- Oye, no frente a Kurokocchi.

\- Tetsu usa tu mis dirección un momento.

\- Completamente de acuerdo


	3. Chapter 3

Tres chicos sentados en la misma mesa, pasaría normal para cualquiera, pero no para cierto pelirrojo que por casualidad pasaba por ahí. Los examino detenidamente. Por la escena, Tetsuya había sido obligado a quedarse sentado en su lugar, los otros dos… estaban enamorados. Lo podía decir solo con mirarlos, Daiki no paraba de lanzarle miradas lascivas a Ryouta, quien solo se sonrojaba. Ambos sentados juntos, las manos de los dos estaban enredadas debajo de la mesa, aunque no se viera era obvio.

Akashi suspiro, ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos tres? No era normal que Tetsuya anduviera con esos dos, era casi algo imposible, a no ser que algo hubiera ocurrido. Algo malo. Y conociendo a Tetsuya, por su expresión abatida y como desviaba la mirada de la pareja tenía que ser algo relacionado con amor. Y si su suposición era cierta, como siempre, Kagami Taiga tenía mucho que ver con ello.

Rebusco en su bolsillo, saco el pequeño celular de color rojo y busco entre sus contactos, hasta dar con el nombre "Taiga K." presiono la tecla de llamar y se llevó el auricular a la oreja.

Espero. Espero. Espero. Alguien contesto.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?

\- Buenas noches, Taiga.

\- ¿A-Akashi? ¿Cómo…?

\- Mis contactos son secretos. Además, hay algo más importante de lo que quiero tratar contigo.

\- ¿conmigo? Yo no tengo nada que…

\- NO ME INTERRUMPAS. –levanto la voz, tanto que algunos se le quedaron viendo, pero después de una rápida mirada asesina siguieron con lo suyo, se reacomodo y se aclaró la garganta - Es de mala educación.

\- L-lo siento.

\- Bien. Quiero saber, ¿Qué paso entre Tetsuya y tú?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sabes eso?

\- Respóndeme. Y te diré algo que te beneficiara. – bien, soltarle un incentivo, así es como se hacen las negociaciones. Kagami dudo, pero después de pensarlo, no tenía mucho que perder.

\- Ummm… la verdad no tengo idea.

\- ¿uh?

\- Así es. Él me ha estado evitando desde el juego con Yosen. No responde mis llamadas. Ya no sé qué hacer. ¡Ugh! – grito exasperado, Akashi se alejó un poco del auricular, para no quedar sordo. Espero unos minutos, analizando las cosas en su cabeza. Ese juego fue más dramático que cualquier novela romántica. Suspiro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Tres figuras aparecieron en su mente, Taiga, Tetsuya y Tatsuya.

\- Tranquilo. Creo que tengo una idea más clara de lo que sucede.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Sí. Tetsuya está celoso. O al menos podría decirse que está herido.

\- ¿Por qué debería?

\- Bueno, ponte en el lugar de Tetsuya, ese partido contra Yosen no fue más que un encuentro entre pasado y presente. Tu pasado, Tatsuya, y tu presente, Tetsuya, se encontraron y tú, estúpidamente, optaste por elegir a tu pasado.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no hice eso.

\- ¿no lo hiciste? Todo el partido se trató de ti y Tatsuya. Si yo fuera Tetsuya estaría herido, pero considerando mi personalidad estarías debajo de un puente, siendo devorado por las ratas. Pero Tetsuya es diferente de mí. Él no haría eso, sino todo lo contrario.

\- … - trago en seco, Akashi daba más miedo de lo usual. ¿le haría algo por herir a Kuroko?

\- Siendo Kuroko. Te dejaría libre. Se haría a un lado por tu bienestar.

\- ¿mi bienestar? ¿Qué hay de él?

\- Tetsuya es alguien que antepone los sentimientos de los demás antes de los suyos. No es malo, pero tampoco es bueno. Es como decir: "porque te amo te dejo libre, se feliz". A mi parecer es una estupidez. ¿Por qué renunciar a algo que amas? Si tú lo viste primero es tuyo.

\- Kuroko, idiota. Yo no amo a Tatsuya.

\- ¿entonces? ¿a quién amas? – sonrió, su vehículo llego, le hizo una seña para indicarle que estaba ahí. Mientras aguardo por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Esto… yo…

\- Vamos, llevo platicando contigo desde hace un rato, bajo la maldita noche fría y no lo dirás, ¿en serio?

\- Yo…

\- Aja.

\- Lo amo.

\- No te oigo, escuche un sonido idiota de _"soy un tigre cobarde"._ Más alto.

\- LO AMO.

\- ¿a quién?

\- A KUROKO.

\- Dilo completo.

\- AMO A KUROKO.

\- Eso es.

\- LO AMO, LO AMO, AMO A MI IDIOTA AZUL.

\- Bien, ahora que has solucionado ese pequeño problema dentro de tu cabeza de aire, ven rápido a la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de Seirin, seguro podrás arreglar las cosas con él.

\- ¿está ahí? ¿Qué está haciendo?

\- Ummm, creo que deberías darte prisa. No está solo. – sabía que decía una mentira, pero el tigre solo necesitaba un poco de incentivo para entrar en combustión y echar a andar esa cabeza celosa. Taiga actúa por instinto, nunca usa la cabeza. Veamos qué sucederá después. Antes de esperar la respuesta, obviamente algún grito molesto o una maldición, colgó el teléfono y subió dentro de su limusina.

\- Lamento la demora, joven Akashi.

\- Tranquilo, el tráfico esta horrible, así que puedo entenderlo. Solo asegúrate de no repetirlo.

\- Por supuesto.

Viendo como la ciudad pasaba mientras el vehículo seguía en movimiento. Suspiro, miro la fotografía que formaba parte de su fondo de pantalla en el celular, una foto de su antiguo equipo de Teiko. Aunque no lo dijera, y aceptara en público, esos habían sido sus mejores años. Amigos.

\- Tsukimoto, ¿crees en el amor idiota? – pregunto hacia el conductor, que solo le respondió mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor. Eso sí, sin distraerse del camino en frente.

\- ¿el amor idiota, joven? Umm, supongo.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Bueno, mi novia y yo somos un claro ejemplo. Yo… soy muy torpe, un idiota, y si ella escogió a un idiota como yo, eso la vuelve un poco idiota, ¿no?

\- Supongo. Interesante.

\- ¿Porque pregunte, joven?

\- Creo que también soy un poco idiota.

\- ¿usted? ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Tal vez sea… - sonrió recordando algo divertido. Simplemente no pudo contenerlo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Reformulo sus palabras y se giró hacia el chofer. - ¿Tsukimoto?

\- Sí.

\- Llévame a la casa de Atsushi.

\- ¿El joven Murasakibara? Claro, ¿y su padre?

\- Puede esperar otro día mas para verme. Además, creo que tiene una reunión con unos inversionistas y yo necesito descansar de mi viaje.

\- Claro. ¿Qué hago si me pregunta donde paso la noche?

\- …

\- Ok, el Hotel Magnolia suena fabuloso para pasar la noche. Que bien que eligió ese lugar, Joven Akashi. – le guiño el ojo, sonrió cómplice de la pequeña treta de Akashi. Todos querían al joven amo, el señor Akashi era demasiado estricto, así que una pequeña escapada no estaría nada mal.

Akashi sonrió, agachando la cabeza un poco, en señal de agradecimiento. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número. Espero unos minutos, hasta que llego a la calle, el teléfono fue contestado. Salió del vehículo y se paró en la banqueta, la cuadra era iluminada solo por los postes de luz y nada más, todos parecían dormir tranquilamente. Lo único que desentonaba eran la limusina y el joven en traje.

\- ¿Atsushi?

\- ¿Aka-chin? Me alegra escuchar tu voz. Dios, tiene días que no sé nada de ti. ¿Dónde estás?

\- Mira por la ventana.

\- ¿la ventana? – miro hacia la ventana del segundo piso y vio una figura remover las cortinas con el brazo. Un peli lila se asomó. – Hola, amor. – lo saludo, haciendo que el otro saltara de la emoción al verlo parado ahí. Murasakibara era tan simple de complacer, por eso lo amaba.

\- ¡Dios, estas aquí! ESPERAME, AHORA BAJO. – le hizo una seña y desapareció. Rápidamente bajo los escalones. Akashi se despidió de su chofer, indicándole que lo recogiera mañana al mediodía, este asintió, dándole una sonrisa cómplice, deseándole suerte.

No tardo mucho cuando el peli lila llego hacia él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos aferrándose como si fuera a escaparse. Esta vez no. Levanto el rostro del más alto y presiono sus labios contra los de él, en un suave beso, que después de probar un poco más le dio un tenue sabor a menta.

\- Oh, ¿seguiste mi consejo de usar pasta dental antes de dormir? – lamio el labio superior del más alto.

\- Claro, Aka-chin ama un hombre con dientes blancos y fuertes.

\- Aunque también amo a los que son tan dulces. – coloca su frente contra la de él, se miran dulcemente, el peli lila se ve tan animado que puede jurar que eso que se presiona contra su pierna no es una paleta de caramelo. Y aunque no lo sea, espera poder probarla. - ¿tus padres?

\- De viaje. ¿quieres pasar? – había cierto morbo en esa invitación, cosa que lo hizo querer aventarse encima del peli lila ahí mismo, pero no quería que los vecinos vieran a su hombre en todo su esplendor.

\- No sé si deba, es noche. Y solo nosotros dos…- gira sobre sus pies y queda de espaldas contra el pecho de Murasakibara, tan grande y firme, cálido. Se presiona un poco contra él, este gruñe un poco al sentir el contacto y aguanta un ahogado gemido de placer por tenerlo cerca.

\- Vamos, prometo hacerlo suave. – acaricia sus brazos, bajando hasta sus manos, aun a través de la gabardina puede sentir la caliente piel de Akashi, lo desea. Pasa la punta de la nariz por detrás de su nuca, sin tocar, solo respirando su esencia. Todo en el huele a sexo, caliente, lo enciende. La erección en forma de arpón en sus pantalones es prueba irrefutable.

\- ¿Quién dijo que quería que te contuvieras? Vamos, destruyamos tu habitación un rato. Pagare todo lo que se rompa en el camino.

\- Aka-chin… - gruñe su nombre al sentir como el otro paso su mano por la erección de sus pantalones deportivos. Esta noche no lo dejara dormir, ni un solo segundo hasta haberse venido mínimo 4 veces seguidas.

Estaba parado frente al refrigerador, viendo los tarros de helado apilados por sabor. De todos los tarros el que resplandecía ante sus ojos era el de vainilla, obviamente. Era un tanto gracioso, porque parecía algo típico de una película romántica en la que la adolescente despechada se refugia en las golosinas, preferentemente los que tienen muchas calorías.

Kise le hizo una seña para indicarle que sus pedidos estaban listos y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de las grasas. No estaba ahí para comprar helado y regresar a casa a llorar, mientras leía un libro corta venas.

Tomo la bandeja y llevo los cafés con él. Aomine esperaba, acurrucado en una esquina, aun quejándose del maldito frio y que odiaba la temporada de invierno.

Pasaron más de 15 minutos hablando de tonterías. Hasta que Kise toco el tema de sus problemas. Al parecer llevaban algo de tiempo saliendo.

\- El problema empezó después de nuestra primera vez juntos – ambos sonrojados de vergüenza, Kuroko no intervenía, el seguía bebiendo su malteada, a diferencia de los otros dos que tomaban café para entrar en calor – dejamos de hablarnos, ni siquiera un mensaje. Y por si fuera poco, dejamos de vernos. Ahí fue donde todo acabo.

\- En realidad fue mi culpa. Yo no le prestaba la atención que merecía – dijo aomine con el rostro gacho.

\- Aominecchi, te he dicho que no es así. Yo… presiono mucho – Kuroko estaba de acuerdo en eso, pero decirlo sería echar sal a la herida.

\- Aun asi, se supone que si somos pareja debo ponerte atención, no dormirme cada vez que dices algo, ¿no, Tetsu?

\- Sí, eso creo.

\- Aominecchi…

\- Aun así me las ingenie para que me diera una segunda oportunidad para hacerlo bien.

\- Y nos estado yendo muy bien.

\- Si, lo creo.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si, parece que es primavera y no invierno. – un doble sentido en sus palabras, que Aomine rápido capto.

\- Tetsu, bastardo.

\- Oh, entendiste mi punto.

\- Pero es normal, ¿no? Problemas entre parejas y esas cosas. Ninguna es perfecta, y dudo que sea posible no pelear por tonterías.

\- Asi es, amor.

\- Ahora, Kurokocchi, ¿Qué paso? Izukicchi me conto un poco, pero quiero que me lo digas tú mismo. No me gusta enterarme por terceros, y si, sé que son tus senpais, pero son desconocidos para mí.

\- Pues… lo que paso es un tanto largo. ¿quieren oírlo?

\- Por supuesto.

\- No digas tonterías y escúpelo.

\- Aominecchi.

\- Lo siento. Adelante, Tetsu.

\- Yo… no sé qué hacer. La verdad no sé porque hago tanto drama con todo esto. Quiero decir, no es como si fuéramos algo más que amigos, el único que malinterpreto todo fui yo. El no hizo nada malo, y yo lo torturo de esta manera, incluso cuando él se preocupa tanto por mí. Somos compañeros de equipo, pero…

\- Kurokocchi. – coloco su mano encima de la más pálida.

\- No lo ves mas como un simple amigo. Entiendo. – Aomine recargo su mentón sobre su palma. - ¿Qué tiene de malo que te enamores de él? ¿te arrepientes de ello?

\- ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no.

\- ¿lo amas? ¿quieres que sea tu novio? ¿o solo quieres quedarte a mirar como otro se lo lleva?

\- Aominecchi eso es demasiado.

\- No, Kise, tengo razón y Tetsu lo sabe. Eso es lo que has estado eludiendo todo este tiempo. Dime, ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿se lo dejaras a otro, al mismo tipo que lo lastimo y que lo abandono? Tetsu, tu hiciste cambiar a ese Bakagami, al igual que él lo hizo contigo.

\- Aomine-kun, yo…

\- Solo quiero que me respondas algo muy importante, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. ¿amas a Kagami Taiga?

Hubo una pausa. Kuroko se centró en esas 4 palabras. Era una pregunta simple, pero ¿Por qué no podía responderla?

\- Kurokocchi, es normal tener miedo. Pero… ¿no da más miedo guardártelo? ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Kagamicchi?

\- Kise-kun, él ya tiene a alguien más. Tatsuya…

\- Que se vaya a la mierda, Tetsu. ¿Desde cuándo te comportas tan nena? ¿Abandonaras a Kagami también? ¿lo herirás? Creí que serias su sombra, que lo protegerías de todo.

\- Yo… yo… ¡Lo amo, amo a mi Bakagami! Soy tan idiota.

\- Finalmente.

\- Kurokocchi, bien hecho.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Tetsu?

\- Voy a ir a verlo, necesito decirle que lo amo. Necesito decirle que si quiero estar con él, que soy un idiota por herirlo y que si Tatsuya se atreve a mirarlo de una forma no fraternal le arrancare ese mechón emo. Yo lo vi primero, y si alguien quiere quitármelo, les demostrare que no soy tan débil. Amo a Kagami Taiga.

Sus amigos sonrieron, felices de ayudar a Kuroko, finalmente lo había hecho. Aomine apretó más a Kise contra él, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Kise sonrió divertido al ver el bigote de espuma en la boca de Aomine, se acercó y lamio la evidencia. Aomine trago en seco a ver lo que hacía su rubio. Este después de terminar le guiño el ojo.

\- Búsquense un cuarto – dijo Kuroko, haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran al darse cuenta que Kise estaba sobre las piernas de Aomine, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Milagrosamente su amigo había vuelto a la vida, parecía haber recuperado un poco de su viejo entusiasmo. A pesar de haber estado 3 años juntos en Teiko, era la primera vez que lo veían deprimido por amor. Y podían dar fe que no era lindo, puesto que todos lo habían experimentado.

Kuroko se sentía más tranquilo, su pecho estaba menos pesado. Aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con Kagami, pero podía esperar a mañana. Hoy necesitaba descansar un poco.

Después de dejar la cafetería, ambos esperaban afuera, puesto que el celular de Kise se había descargado y Aomine no traía consigo el suyo, al igual que Kuroko, tuvo que ir hacia la caceta más cercana para poder llamar un taxi para los tres. Kuroko pidió irse en metro, aun podía alcanzar uno si se daba prisa, a regañadientes, Kise acepto, de todos modos ellos podrían usar el taxi para ir a la casa de Aomine, sospechoso dijo mentalmente.

\- ¿yo? ¿Qué se siente estar arriba? – pregunto, malicioso a Aomine.

\- Tetsu, bastardo. Después pregúntale a Kagami

\- Ja, obviamente el seme seré yo.

\- Aja. Claro, eso decía Kise y míralo ahora.

\- Lo mío será diferente.

\- Si, síguete diciendo eso.

Empezaron a pelear como niños pequeños, kuroko salto encima y le descubrió la cabeza, exponiendo sus orejas al frio. Aomine grito, metiendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta del peli azul, este se apartó y lo golpeo con la muñeca, noqueándolo por completo.

\- Aomine-kun, tienes frías las manos.

\- Bien, el taxi viene en cami-… ¿Qué paso aquí? Kurokocchi, ¿Qué paso?

\- Tu novio idiota empezó todo. – acomodándose sus ropas- Kise-kun, es tarde y debo irme. Nos vemos, después ¿sí?

\- Claro, ten cuidado.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda el día de hoy. Aomine-kun, muérete. – se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la estación, era más tarde de lo normal y tenía poco tiempo antes de que el último tren saliera.

Kise se quedó ahí, con un novio inconsciente. Tomo su cabeza y la dejo descansar entre sus piernas. Dándole golpecillos en la mejilla, hasta que este pareció comenzar a reaccionar.

\- Aominecchi, ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Todo fue culpa de Tetsu. Bastardo, te golpeare. ¿eh? ¿Dónde está?

\- Se acaba de ir.

\- Maldito, lo matare.

\- ] Basta, hoy no mataras a nadie. Vamos a casa. Es tarde.

\- Sí, sí. - se puso de pie y siguió al rubio, el cual mantenía una tonta sonrisa en el rostro. Aomine se quedó viendo la mano de este, que se balanceaba suavemente, quería tomarla, pero sentía cierto pánico. ¿Cómo lo interpretaría Kise? ¿demasiado atrevido, en una vía publica? Kise noto esto, pero no dijo nada. Esperaría a que se lo dijera.

Llegaron hacia donde estaba el taxi y ambos subieron, después de indicarle la dirección de Aomine, quedo en silencio la cabina. Ambos miraban fuera de la venta. Pero Aomine lanzaba fugaces miradas hacia donde la mano de Kise reposaba sobre el asiento. Blanca con largos dedos.

Sin previo aviso esta se movió y toma la suya. Casi suelta un grito de pánico por la acción repentina.

\- Si no me lo dices no me daré cuenta. Tonto.

Aomine no dijo nada, solo sonrió para sí mismo, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca. Su Kise lo conocía demasiado bien. La mano de kise era suave, tan suave como las de su madre. Y era cálida. Apretó un poco más, enredando sus dedos en los del rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Final Inconcluso

Murasakibara &amp; Akashi

Tan pronto como entraron en la morada, Akashi asalto los labios del más alto, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, Murasakibara para evitar malestares se inclinó y tomo a Akashi entre sus brazos. Levantándolo del suelo. El pelirrojo envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del más alto, quien se dedicaba a meterle mano por todas partes, en especial a estrujar su trasero. Gimió por lo bajo al sentir sus manos amasar esos dos montículos. Al parecer las clases de repostería estaban sirviendo de algo más que para crear deliciosa comida.

Quería su tacto sobre su piel, lo deseaba tanto. Akashi profundizo el beso, jugando con la lengua en su interior. Era verdad, menta fresca. Lamiendo el labio inferior y mordiendo el superior, coloco su frente contra la de Murasakibara, el cabello de este estaba aún más grande, debía cortarlo un poco, pero Akashi amaba ese color.

Tomando un mechón entre sus manos, inhalo un poco el tenue aroma al champú del peli lila. No, no era champú, era el mismo Murasakibara. Amaba su aroma. Descubriendo la piel de su hombro. Enterró su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de este, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la piel de este, su cuerpo estaba completamente caliente. Aferrándose a él en un abrazo más fuerte de lo normal. Quería tenerlo cerca, sentirlo, estar en contacto con él, volverse uno solo. Sus labios se posaron sobre la piel, besándola, trazando un largo camino directo hasta el mentón del más alto, volviendo a tomar los labios de Murasakibara.

Murasakibara no aguanto más, su libido estaba disparado hasta marte. Girándose, aun sus manos cargando al pelirrojo de su novio, subió las escaleras y lo llevo a su habitación. Dándole un puntapié a la puerta, ¿a quién le importaba girar la perilla? Estaba caliente y quería enterrar su pene en Akashi.

Lo estrello contra la pared, tomando sus muñecas, las cuales fueron hacia arriba de su cabeza, sus labios demandantes lo reclamaron como suyo y comenzó a besarlo profundamente. Era un beso tan húmedo y caliente, que solo hacia acrecentar más su notable erección bajo su pantalón. Frotándose contra la erección que se ocultaba en los pantalones del menor, Murasakibara quería joderlo ahí mismo, incluso si tenía que desgarrar los pantalones para poder meterlo. La fricción era perfecta, ambos ejes tocándose sobre la ropa.

Su mano fue directo hacia donde estaba la hebilla del cinturón del pelirrojo, pero antes de comenzar a sacarlo, Akashi le detuvo, reteniéndolo de la muñeca.

\- Espera, Atsushi. Juguemos. – separándose de sus labios, pero Murasakibara negó, volviéndolo a besar.

\- No quiero, quiero hacerte el amor. – protesto, decidido que este no escucharía razones, Akashi coloco sus manos sobre el gran pecho y lo aparto bruscamente.

\- Y lo haremos, pero primero quiero darte un premio por ser un buen novio y esperar pacientemente por mi regreso - la sonrisa en los labios de Akashi siempre solía tener un doble significado, mayormente oculto.

¿Paciente? Murasakibara había sido muchas cosas, pero ¿paciente? Su pene dolía como si le clavaran una aguja a través de la uretra. Pero no lo diría, Akashi estaba de buen humor y haría algo especial para él, tenía que ser agradecido y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Buen chico.

Viéndolo caminar lejos, atrajo la silla de su escritorio y lo obligo a sentarse. Akashi en su lugar fue hacia la cama del más alto. Le indico con una seña _"quédate quieto y mira",_ Murasakibara obedeció y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos, con un leve puchero infantil.

Akashi se quedó de pie, viéndolo fijamente, una sonrisa divertida cruzo su rostro, mientras sus manos iban directamente hacia donde estaba el cinturón, comenzó a sacárselo y lo arrojo fuera, al igual que los zapatos. Dándose media vuelta, de espalda hacia Murasakibara, quien trago en seco al verlo hacer ese movimiento sobre la punta de sus pies. Akashi comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, botón por botón, viéndolo de reojo sobre el hombro, cada reacción del peli lila, sonrió ante ello.

Akashi se sacó la camisa, lentamente, evidenciando la blanca piel debajo de la prenda. Los ojos de Murasakibara fijos en como la camisa iba descendiendo poco a poco, mientras la figura del emperador quedaba al descubierto, la curva de su espalda de un perfecto porte y los músculos. Cuerpo esbelto, ahora solo vestía el simple pantalón negro, el cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su hermoso trasero. Se mordió el labio, imaginándose el morderlo suavemente.

Se quedó quieto, viendo como Akashi se balanceaba frente a él, esas caderas, jamás imagino que podrían moverse de esa forma. Viendo su cuerpo contonearse, y sus manos subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta sus caderas, el camino que pasaba le hacía imaginarse siendo él quien tocara ese templo.

Estaba rompiendo cualquier estándar impuesto por su padre. Ese baile iba en contra de todos los fundamentos del arte clásico. ¿A quién le importaba? Si pudiera ver a Atsushi de esa forma, por supuesto que iría en contra de más leyes, hasta físicas. Sonrió divertido, se sentía sexy, deseado, como si pudiera hipnotizar a cualquier hombre, pero solo quería a Atsushi ahora mismo.

Girándose nuevamente, Murasakibara tuvo una mejor vista del pecho desnudo de Akashi, este pasaba sus manos sobre sus hombros e iba bajando, sobre su pecho, donde sus manos se colocaban sobre los pezones del menor. Murasakibara se removía un poco en su asiento, nada que ver con la erección en sus pantalones que estaba más dura que una piedra, pero tener las piernas juntas no le iba nada bien.

Colocando sus manos encima de su pubis, el resorte de color rojo del bóxer de Akashi sobresaliendo a un lado de su cadera, metió la mano directamente dentro de su pantalón, acariciando su miembro sobre la tela de su ropa interior, ladeando la cabeza, se lamio los labios y con su otra mano continuo hacia donde estaba su pezón izquierdo. Lamiéndose los labios, Murasakibara comenzó a acariciar su mentón, cubriéndose la boca para evitar decir algo impropio o que Akashi le viera babeando. Se detiene un momento, sacando su mano, un poco agitado y con una carpa en los pantalones, completamente erecto.

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana evidenciaba cada línea no visible, mediante sombras y el balanceo que hacia el más pequeño. Las manos de Akashi no se quedan quietas, van hacia todas partes. Subiendo por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus cabellos, sus dedos se enredan entre las hebras, apretándolo suavemente. Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el balanceo, como si el aire lo moviera, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, girándola como un péndulo, mientras su boca se mantiene abierta, soltando respiraciones agitadas, que solo hacen más que incitar a Atsushi.

Murasakibara se mordió el labio, eso era tan sexy. Su Aka-chin ya era sexy, pero verlo bailar así… apretó las manos sobre el respaldo de la silla, conteniendo las ganas de extender sus manos y tomarlo sobre su regazo. Podía ser obediente, pero también era un hombre y sus necesidades también eran prioridad, como eran atender su pene. Trago en seco.

Finalmente Akashi se detuvo, bajando las manos hasta su pantalón, bajo el cierre y se sacó la prenda. Quedando solo en ropa interior, un bóxer pegado de color rojo, un poco más claro que el resorte que antes había visto Murasakibara, Akashi se dejó caer sobre la cama, impulsándose con las piernas para quedar en el centro, recostado. Miro a Murasakibara, quien estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Levantando las piernas al aire, se quitó la ropa interior, ahora sí, quedando completamente desnudo, su miembro erecto con una pequeña muestra del líquido pre seminal saliendo de la ranura y deslizándose por el largo de su eje. Murasakibara deja caer la barbilla al ver entre sus nalgas la entrada de su agujero, mordiéndose la lengua. Akashi abrió las piernas, colocándose una almohada en la espalda para no quedar acostado, sino viendo directamente hacia Murasakibara. Introduciendo dos dedos a su boca, comenzó a lamerlos, pasando su lengua sobre ellos, hasta dejarlos completamente húmedos y ensalivados, se tomó su tiempo, la forma en que hacia su labor era un tanto obscena, por no decir excitante.

Sonrió, llevando los dos dedos hacia su entrada, se mordió el labio cuando estos comenzaron a presionarse suavemente. Esparciendo su propia saliva alrededor de su botón rozado, comenzó introduciendo el dedo corazón (de medio) fue fácil verlo entrar y salir sin problema, jugándolo en círculos dentro de sí mismo, se estremeció por la sensación que este causaba.

Decidido introdujo el segundo dedo, oponiendo un poco de presión, su mano libre acariciaba su miembro para que soltara un poco sus extremidades. Y así fue, cuando sintiendo los dos dedos dentro de sí, empujando por abrirlo más. Comenzó un movimiento de tijeras, abriendo y cerrando, preparándose para que no tuviera problema en aceptar a Murasakibara en su interior. Aunque eso no reducía que el movimiento de estos pequeños le excitara de más.

Removiéndose sobre las sabanas de color lila, su cuerpo se estremecía, agitado, Akashi dejaba salir leves gruñidos mientras sus dos manos trabajan su apretada entrada y su miembro, que no dejaba de ponerse más y más duro.

Murasakibara por otro lado, ya no aguantaba más la presión en sus pantalones, sentía que su pene atravesaría la tela de su pantalón. Quería tocarlo, lo necesitaba. E incluso si Akashi no quería, Murasakibara lo tomaría.

\- ¿Puedo…? – dijo, pero Akashi no le permitió terminar, esbozando una media sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿tocarme? No, pero puedes hacértelo tú mismo. – sonrió, la cara desconcertada y con un leve puchero infantil en el peli lila.

\- …

\- Adelante, muéstrame como te lo haces, Atsushi. Déjame verte haciéndotelo, Atsushi, tócate y déjame ver. Por favor.

Desabotonando el pantalón, bajándolo hasta sus rodillas, la figura de su pene se delineaba bajo la prenda, completamente erecto y excitado, entrecerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por las caricias de su propia mano. Pasando su gran palma, utilizo sus dedos para masajear su órgano por encima de la ropa. Sentía como si su pene fuera a estallar ahí mismo. Abrió los ojos, con la escena de una Akashi completamente excitado, húmedo y que se estaba tocando a sí mismo para Murasakibara. Eso era hermoso, verlo todo agitado, con esa leve capa de sudor encima de su piel y como su voz se perdía entre gemidos y su rostro sonrojado. Metiendo la mano dentro de su ropa interior, envolviendo su miembro, saco su pene fuera de la ropa interior, este se irguió como un mástil al aire, completamente erecto, largo y grueso.

Akashi gimió, de solo imaginárselo en su boca, entre sus piernas, embistiendo fuertemente su interior. Continúo introduciendo sus dedos más y más, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, imaginando que ese miembro lo habría más y más, tomándolo como suyo.

Murasakibara por otro lado, comenzó a acariciar su erección, removiendo la piel de su glande, la cabeza rosada y chorreante, el pre semen se escurría como si fuera una fuente, comenzó a bajar su mano y a subirla, volviéndolo un ritmo más acompasado, eso sí, sin dejar de mirar como Akashi se tocaba a sí mismo, como sus dos manos trabajaban su dilatada entrada y sus pezones como dos puntos rosados en su piel se ponían duros.

Cerró los ojos, solo dejándose llevar por la hermosa música de los gemidos de Akashi, imaginando como este se empalaba en su miembro, haciéndolo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y como este gemía y pronunciaba su nombre, mientras Murasakibara tomaba sus caderas y lo empujaba más y más, sin dejar de lamer sus pezones, mordiéndolos. La sensación en su cabeza no era la misma, pero igual servía. Ahogando gruñidos de satisfacción, mientras un escalofrió recorría sus piernas.

Akashi estaba completamente abierto, sus dedos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba sentir el miembro de Murasakibara, soltando un gemido, su espalda se dobló en una grande curva, clavando los pies a la cama. Mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, su voz tan lasciva que no podría reconocerla ni el mismo, pero era suya, su entrada apresaba sus dedos más fuerte, ya más dilatado, estos se deslizaban con mayor facilidad.

Murasakibara ya no pudo contenerse más, había esperado el tiempo suficiente, estaba por levantarse de su silla, cuando lo escucho, ese hermoso gemido y viendo como el líquido pre seminal se escurría por el eje de su amado, y al verlo todo dilatado, con las piernas abiertas, haciéndole una invitación directa.

\- Atsushi, por favor, ven conmigo… yo… te necesito – dijo, la voz entrecortada y como su pecho subía y bajaba, mientras los dedos de este trabajaban para dilatar la íntima entrada entre sus nalgas. Se deshizo de su camisa, al igual que el pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo, su pene completamente duro y firme se levantaba. Akashi se deleitó con esa bella vista de su hermoso gigante. Todo su cuerpo esculpido, a pesar de no hacer demasiado ejercicio.

Quitando su mano de donde la tenía el pelirrojo, rápidamente la sustituyeron sus dedos, entrando con gran facilidad en su interior, la diferencia en el tamaño de sus dedos le hizo estremecer. Akashi casi gime cuando con el dedo índice alcanza a tocar su próstata.

\- Ahhhh… Atsushi… nooo…. Por favor… mételo en mi – no era una petición, era una orden del Emperador y Murasakibara no quería desobedecer una orden directa. Sonrió, sacando sus dedos del interior de Akashi, sustituyéndolo rápidamente por su miembro, presionando suavemente su cabeza contra la entrada del más pequeño. Empujándose hacia adelante, el cuerpo de Akashi opuso cierta resistencia al intruso, Murasakibara alargo su mano, acariciando la cabeza húmeda del miembro de Akashi, provocando que este se relajara, abriéndose para él. Comenzó a empujarse lentamente, dando pequeños gruñidos al sentir la presión de lo apretado que estaba Akashi.

\- Ughhh… Aka-chin, relájate un poco más… estas muy apretado, no me dejas entrar… - apretando la mandíbula.

\- Eres… demasiado grande, Atsushi… me vas a partir en dos… - su mano libre pasa sobre el pecho desnudo de Akashi, acariciando la suave piel. Sus grandes manos graban cada centímetro que toca. Ama el cuerpo de Akashi, como se estremece solo por su toque, y tiembla debajo de él. Quiero todo de él, nunca tiene suficiente. ¿herirlo? Jamás lo pensaría. Aprieta los labios.

\- Jamás, Aka-chin – se empuja a si mismo hacia adelante, sintiendo como el largo de su miembro se abre paso en el interior de Akashi, quien ahoga un quejido de dolor por la presión del tamaño.

Sus piernas abiertas, sostenidas a ambos costados por los fuertes brazos del más alto. Comenzó a moverse, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin salirse, solo dejaba la mitad y después volvía a embestir contra su interior, provocando más que un solo gemido y como se retorcía de placer sobre sus sabanas.

Ahora comienza el vaivén de caderas, que obligan a ambos cuerpos a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la cama cruje por el movimiento. Murasakibara se coloca encima, rompiendo la distancia, pecho contra pecho, sus bocas se buscan desesperadamente. Toma los labios ajenos, demandante. Besos y leves mordidas, mientras sus manos se acarician, los gemidos de Akashi siendo acallados por la boca de Murasakibara, que quedan como simples respiraciones largas.

Embistiéndole más fuerte, Akashi acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Murasakibara, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, arañando su espalda por la fuerza que este ocupaba para embestirle más y más fuerte, empujándolo hacia adelante. La cama crujía por el movimiento, chocando contra la pared. Gemía, completamente agitado, su pene saltaba con cada golpe a su próstata.

\- Ahhh… Atsushi… más… por favor, no te detengas…. Ahhhh - no era una orden, era una súplica. Estremeciéndose al sentir el movimiento de caderas más rápido y como este lo embestía más fuerte, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando un gemido, Murasakibara besaba su expuesto cuello, dándole mordiscos a su piel, que dejarían más de una marca de dientes o un chupetón, podía asegurar que Atsushi jamás estaba satisfecho con solo besar, tenía que marcarlo de diferentes maneras.

Recostándose sobre su espalda, mientras Murasakibara tomaba sus piernas sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a deslizarse nuevamente dentro de él, más profundo, más fuerte. Su voz podía ser confundida por la de alguna persona que estaba siendo brutalmente asesinada, pero para Murasakibara era música, y más al saber que era por él que Akashi producía esos sonidos.

Pasando sus labios sobre las piernas de este, no dejaba lugar que no fuera tocado o besado por él, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el pecho de su pelirrojo, que subía y bajaba, su respiración agitada, tocando su piel, cada musculo tenso, llevando su mano hacia donde estaba su mentón, pasando el dedo pulgar encima de sus labios, Akashi abrió la boca, metiéndose el dedo, comenzó a chuparlo, de una manera nada inocente. Lamiéndolo, y tragándolo como si de su miembro se tratase, Murasakibara se sentía tan excitado, eso era erótico. Trago en seco, colocándose encima de Akashi, quien quedaba con las rodillas contra su pecho.

Moviéndose hacia adelante, choco contra la pared del interior de Akashi, quien solo soltó un fuerte gemido, doblándose, aferrándose a sus hombros. Murasakibara lo envolvió, empujándolo contra su miembro, más y más, se sentía en el paraíso, la estrecha entrada del más pequeño lo apretaba de una manera deliciosa, sin oponer resistencia, se abría a él gustoso.

Embistiendo rápido y fuerte, ambos cuerpos victimas del deseo y la pasión, sus bocas no se juntaban, Akashi soltando sonidos ahogados y su cuerpo estremeciéndose por lo profundo que su amante estaba llegando dentro de él, provocando más de un solo espasmo en su cuerpo. Su respiración agitada y su cuerpo completamente húmedo. Podía sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, iniciando desde sus testículos hasta sus pezones, mordiéndose el labio, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo

Apretando el miembro de su amado en su interior, comenzó a apretarlo y a liberarlo, provocando que el otro comenzar a soltar gruñidos que interpretaba de placer. Sus ojos entrecerrados, la voz ahogada en gruñidos, su mandíbula apretada y los músculos de todo su cuerpo tensándose.

\- Aka-chin, yo… quiero venirme dentro. ¿puedo?

\- No preguntes… solo hazlo… Ahh -

Con eso dicho, Murasakibara emprendió duro contra el apretado agujero de Akashi, que ya no estaba más apretado. Sino que se deslizaba con mayor facilidad, penetrándolo más profundo. Chocando contra su punto más íntimo. Murasakibara pareció darse cuenta y continúo empujándose a ese mismo lugar. Con cada estocada, un nuevo espasmo y con ello su pene saltaba, escurriendo de pre semen. Sentía como si lo fuera a romper o sus piernas se fueran a incrustar contra su pecho. La mano de Murasakibara lo tomo, comenzando a masturbarlo.

\- No… Atsushi… yo… - no pudo decir nada, todo se puso en blanco para él. Ahogo un gemido que se perdió en el interior de la habitación. Mientras apretaba al miembro ajeno en su interior y soltaba su semilla entre sus cuerpos. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, el aire se volvió más ligero. – Ahhh… Ahh… Atsushi… - jalándolo de los cabellos, un poco rudo, sus bocas se juntaron, cubriendo los gemidos que salían, vueltos fuertes respiraciones y probadas, un beso demasiado húmedo.

Solo eso basto para mandar a Murasakibara al clímax, ver a su amado con semejante expresión y su lengua probándolo. Gimiendo, excitado, completamente húmedo de sus partes íntimas. Se empujó una vez más y con eso, la entrada lo apretó, comenzando a ordeñarlo, se vació en su interior. Sintiendo como el más pequeño se estremecía por la sensación de su semen llenándolo.

Cada chorro quedo dentro del menor, que sintió el semen caliente de Atsushi invadiéndolo. Se sentía extraño, cálido y a la vez húmedo. Sus piernas se sentían de gelatina. Su respiración estaba a neones de estar controlada. Sonrió, recargándose a su pecho, poso su mano sobre su pecho, acariciándole.

\- Atsushi. – pronuncio en voz baja. El más alto lo acomodo en una mejor posición, quedando de espaldas contra su pecho. Podía sentir la respiración agitada del más alto y sus brazos envolviéndolo por detrás. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, para quedar contra su pecho, cerró los ojos, dejándose arrullar por el latido de su corazón y su respiración contra su frente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Aka-chin? – abrió los ojos al oír su nombre siendo llamado, encontrándose con un par de ojos lila viéndolo fijamente, con cierto deseo que jamás desaparecería parece.

\- Nada. Yo… Te amo, Atsushi.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Aka-chin. Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

\- Lo sé, pero te lo diré todas las veces que sean necesarias. No es que dude que no me creas, pero quiero recordártelo. ¿entendido, Atsushi? Tu eres mío – tomando la mano del más alto, beso suavemente el dorso de esta. Murasakibara lo envolvió en un abrazo más fuerte, colocando su rostro sobre su hombro, perfecto para dejarle dar un beso en los labios.

\- Mo~ Aka-chin, eres tan romántico. Está bien, aceptare solo si Aka-chin es mío también. ¿trato?

\- Creo que has aprendido algo de mí en este tiempo, ¿verdad?

\- Claro, así son los negocios. ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? – Akashi alargo su mano, tomando el mentón de Murasakibara entre sus dedos y lo acerco contra su boca, besándolo, sus labios se presionaron suavemente, metiendo su lengua, comenzaron a probarse nuevamente. Sus lenguas acariciándose. Se separaron un poco, Akashi suspiro, su respiración golpeando contra los labios de su amado, esbozando una media sonrisa.

\- Me parece un trato justo, señor Atsushi.

\- Aka-chin es mío. Bien. Solo mío.

\- Solo tuyo.

\- ¿podemos hacerlo una segunda vez? Ese beso fue demasiado… - sonrojado hasta las orejas, Akashi se mordió el labio.

\- Claro, tenemos toda la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4-

Caminaba tranquilo, metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Hacia demasiado frio, tenía que darse prisa o perdería el último tren. Suspiro, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, cuando algo lo retuvo del brazo. Se giró, casi esperando que fuera algún delincuente para poder golpearlo. Pero se paralizo al ver a cierto pelirrojo, todo agitado y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿kuroko? ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Aomine? – decía entre jadeos, que podían significar el simple hecho de haber corrido demasiado.

\- ¿eh? – Kuroko no entendía lo que Kagami trataba de decirle, de hecho no había entendido nada porque el otro solo hablaba entre respiraciones. Kagami se irguió, haciendo que le otro tuviera que levantar la mirada ante la altura del pelirrojo.

\- Si, los vi salir del mismo lugar. Ahora, dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él?

\- Yo… - ¿Kagami los había visto? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? No podía responder tan rápido y los inquisitivos ojos del más alto solo lo ponían más nervioso, no se habían visto desde hacía días y ahora lo tenía frente a él, pidiendo explicaciones.

\- ¿tienes tiempo para salir con él y no para responder mis llamadas? Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Kagami-kun yo…

\- ¿aun sigues enamorado de él? ¿es por lo de Tatsuya? Claro, ahora entiendo todo. Me dices que vaya a buscar a Tatsuya y me reconcilie con él para que tú puedas fácilmente ir a los brazos de ese idiota de Aomine, ¿verdad? Tú lo amas, ¿no?

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Aomine no tiene nada que ver. Espera, ¿Cómo que ir a sus brazos? No entiendo. Yo solo salí con ellos porque… - Kagami le cortó la conversación.

\- No me interesa. Me largo. Obviamente soy tan estúpido, creyendo que tú me querías y todo eso, cuando andas con Aomine de un lado para otro teniendo citas. Adiós.

Dándole la espalda, Kuroko vio como Kagami caminaba lejos de él, apretando los puños, no pudo contenerse más, estaba sumamente molesto. Tomando una bolsa del suelo, se la arrojo al pelirrojo desde donde estaba. Este cayó al suelo, estrellándose de cara contra el pavimento.

\- Kagami-kun eres un idiota. ¡Te odio!

Kuroko corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, sabía que era infantil hacer algo así. Además de estúpido considerando que Kagami estaba en mejor condición física a la de él, pero las palabras que este le había dicho eran duras, ¿Por qué le decía cosas así? Tenían que arreglar las cosas, pero Kagami siempre malinterpretaba todo. Si lo enfrentaba ahora mismo se rompería otra vez.

\- ¡Kuroko! – la voz de Kagami-kun detrás de él se hacía cada vez más fuerte, se acercaba. Moviendo sus piernas más rápido comenzó a empujar gente para abrirse paso, dejo atrás los modales, quería huir. No enfrentar a Kagami-kun. ¿era un cobarde? Si, lo era, lo admitía, por eso huía. Quería alejarse lo más posible de su luz. _Estúpido, estúpido…_

Resbalando por la correa de un perro, dio varios giros antes de pasar a través de la multitud y caer en contra del asfalto de la calle.

Un pitido llamo su atención, girándose, unas luces lo cegaron. Se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, como si con ello pudiera detener lo que se avecinaba. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

El sonido de las llantas frenando sobre la acera se escuchó y sin darse cuenta algo lo tomo del brazo y lo levanto del suelo.

Solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla. Se quejó por el dolor, abrió los ojos y antes de decir siquiera una palabra, algo lo rodeo por la cintura. Tenía la mirada hacia el cielo, pero sentía el cuerpo del otro individuo contra el suyo, su rostro oculto entre la parte de su cuello y su hombro. Aun le dolía la mejilla, pero no se podía mover.

\- ERES UN TONTO, ¿Qué ESTABAS PLANEANDO HACER? ¿EH? ¿QUERIAS SUICIDARTE? ¿ESO QUERIAS? ¿Qué HAY DE MI? ¿NO PENSASTE COMO ME SENTIRIA SI TU NO ESTAS? - por primera vez, Kuroko no sabía que decir, era la persona que estaba sorprendida. Kagami-kun estaba llorando en su hombro y aunque sentía las lágrimas calientes meterse en su ropa, no le importo. Correspondió el abrazo, tanteando el terreno un poco antes de atreverse a rodearlo. Cuando finalmente lo hizo sus manos no parecían querer soltarlo.

\- Yo… no… No quería suicidarme… Fue un accidente.

\- Eso no fue un accidente. Un accidente es cortarte el dedo con el cuchillo o pisar mierda de perro. ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?

\- Tú tienes la culpa de eso, ¿Por qué creíste que estaba en una cita con Aomine-kun? Yo no saldría con nadie que no fuera Kagami-kun. Solo los estaba acompañando, fui chantajeado por tu culpa. Tonto.

\- ¿los?

\- A Kise-kun y Aomine-kun. Kise-kun llamando a su hermana desde una caceta, su celular murió y el mío no sé dónde está, y Aomine-kun no carga esas cosas a menos que ande en un partido.

\- Perdón, sabes que no me controlo. Soy muy idiota.

\- Uno muy tierno.

\- ¿no tenías algo que decirme?

\- ¿quieres que te lo diga ahora? ¿aquí mismo?

\- Si no me lo dices no poder saberlo, sabes que soy muy idiota.

Kuroko se sonrojo, evitando su mirada, se mordía el labio, intentando evadir ese par de ojos borgoña. Suspiro, derrotado, recordando la charla con sus amigos hacia unas horas. Tenían razón, sino se lo decía no podría saberlo.

Se separaron un poco, Kagami sin soltarle de la cintura, Kuroko alargo sus manos, cubriendo el rostro del más alto, que aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos. Las limpio con sus pulgares, sin evitar mostrar una media sonrisa al ver a su sombra como un niño pequeño. Y besando suavemente su frente, por lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, también haciéndolo que se inclinara un poco para quedar a la altura perfecta.

\- Yo… me gustas, Kagami Taiga. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Así que, ¿aceptarías mis sentimientos?

\- Por supuesto. – Kagami se inclinó, tomando suavemente su mentón, acercando los labios del peli azul a los suyos, tomándolo con la guardia baja. Kagami se apodero de esos labios. Kuroko no supo que hacer más que quedarse estático y recibir el beso. Fue un simple beso en el que ambos labios se encontraban, sin más, como niños pequeños que se roban besos debajo de un árbol. Pero Kuroko se sentía como en las nubes. Suspirando cuando se separaron, ese dulce y suave calor sobre los suyos.

\- Por cierto, eso de no mirar cuando cruzas la calle fue muy estúpido. ¿lo sabes?

\- Sí. Kagami-kun tiene razón, fui muy estúpido.

\- Taiga. – le corrigió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime Taiga. Si vamos a ser novios quiero saber que mi pareja estará asumiendo su lugar como tal y no me tratara como los demás. Igual yo también deseo me lo permitas. Tetsuya.

\- …. – no supo que responder, sentía la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, tanto que no quería que este lo viera. Así que lo atrajo más contra él, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho.

\- ¿y bien? Tetsuya.

\- Lo siento, Taiga-kun.

\- ¿-kun? Está bien, es lindo. Oye, me gustaría quedarme así todo el tiempo, pero… me estoy acalambrando de agacharme demasiado.

\- Ah, lo siento. – liberándolo de sus brazos. El más alto se estiro un poco para desentumecer los músculos, haciendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño peli azul que estaba parado frente a él, aun con la mirada desviada. Este le tomo del mentón y lo obligo a verle directamente, tan pronto como lo hizo, el peli azul se ruborizo por la cercanía de tener a Kagami-kun a pocos centímetros de su rostro, incluso podía sentir su respiración golpear sus labios.

\- No te he perdonado. – Kagami cortó el ambiente de una sola tajada. Kuroko volvió en sí, confundido.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser. ¿lo dices en serio?

\- Muy en serio. – aseguro, haciendo una sonrisa burlona.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

\- Ummm, déjame pensarlo. – llevándose un dedo al mentón, en una pose dubitativa al estilo Sherlock Holmes, - ¡Ya sé! Como castigo tendrás que tener una cita conmigo.

\- ¡Que injusto!

\- ¡OYE! – replico el pelirrojo, ofendido y un tanto sonrojado. Kuroko sonrió, soltando una risita.

\- Lo digo por ti. porque para mí, eso no sería un castigo. – como siempre tan directo, el pelirrojo adopto su color por completo, desde las hebras de su cabello hasta la punta de sus orejas.

\- ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas que me dan ganas de hacerte cosas impropias en una vía publica?

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- … - guardo silencio, pero Kuroko podía darse una idea de qué tipo de cosas (gracias a su amigo Kise Ryuota)

\- ¿Taiga-kun?

\- ¿puedo volver besarte, Tetsuya? – dijo el más alto, algo tímido, y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Tonto, no necesitas pedirlo. Solo hazlo.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba flotando en el aire, siendo cargado por dos fuertes brazos que se cernían alrededor de su cintura, se aferraba a sus hombros, mientras sus labios lo besaban suavemente. Enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello y profundizo el beso un poco más, usando su lengua. Esto era como en sus sueños, no, era mucho mejor que en sus sueños húmedos. Esto era más erótico. En un segundo su cuerpo se llenó de calor.

Si un solo beso producía esto en su cuerpo, ¿Qué pasaría al llegar a "eso"?

Epilogo-

Ambos iban caminando, en silencio, Kagami no se apartaba de Kuroko más de 2 centímetros. Ahora que había perdido el tren, había tenido que llamar para informar que se quedaría en casa de su amigo.

\- La verdad, ahora que lo pienso. – dijo el más alto, Kuroko le miro, con una ceja levantada, sorprendido.

\- ¿Pensaste? Guau, ¿tan mal estabas? – soltó una pequeña risilla, que Kagami solo pudo sonrojarse por la acción de su acompañante.

\- Calla y escucha.

\- Está bien.

\- Si no hubiera venido a Seirin, ¿Qué habría pasado entre Tatsuya y yo? es simple, habríamos dejado de ser hermanos y no nos dirigiríamos la palabra nunca más. Eso habría sido doloroso, no podría con ello.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero tu estas a mi lado, me diste fuerza para enfrentarlo y gracias a ello recupere a mi hermano. Eso me hace muy feliz, pero tampoco quiero que mi pasado te aparte de mí. Para mí, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida. Sin ti, incluso teniendo a Tatsuya o a los demás, no es lo mismo. Tú eres mi felicidad. ¿lo entiendes? – Kagami apretaba su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, sin mirarle, pero por el tenue color que había en sus orejas Kuroko podía entender que su, ahora, novio estaba completamente rojo.

\- … Taiga-kun, yo…

\- No digas nada ahora. De seguro será algo vergonzoso.

\- Estoy tan feliz que podría morir. Taiga-kun

\- No te atrevas a morir, ni siquiera hemos salido. Tonto. – atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo - ¿quieres que te cargue? – pregunto el pelirrojo, más para el que para Kuroko. Quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Se colocó de cuclillas, tomando el cuerpo de Kuroko sobre su espalda, este coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus piernas eran tomadas por el pelirrojo.

Kuroko se fue quedando dormido en el transcurso del camino, aferrándose al más alto, Kagami no dejo de sonreír ni un solo segundo como un tonto enamorado.

Muchas cosas más vendrían adelante, pero estaba seguro que podrían afrontarlas. Mientras él y Kuroko se apoyaran como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, pero esta vez tomados de la mano, avanzando hacia el futuro incierto.

Soltó una pequeña exclamación de felicidad, lo había logrado, su sombra era oficialmente suyo. Y se aseguraría de pagarle por toda la felicidad que le había dado hasta ahora. Porque quería ver su sonrisa, nunca más esas lágrimas de desesperación.

_Yo cuidare de ti, Tetsuya_. – dijo para sí mismo, frotando su mejilla contra el rostro del peli azul, que no se inmuto, sino que seguía en el mundo de los sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

Final inconcluso – Extra (KagaKuro)

[Kuroko]

No quería levantarse, pero el señor Sol tenía otros planes, colándose por las persianas, Tetsuya se removió en la cama, intentando cubrirse con ellas, eso solo provoco que la luz se aumentara aún más.

Molesto, quito la sabana y salió fuera de la cama. La suavidad de la alfombra acaricio sus plantas, haciendo un pequeño estiramiento de brazos, paso sus manos sobre sus cabellos, peinándolos hacia atrás. Se froto los parpados con los nudillos. Antes de salir de la habitación, se fijó si su pareja seguía dormida y por la expresión y el rastro de baba sobre la almohada el pobre estaba en coma.

Sonrió, tomando el celular de su mesilla de noche y le tomo una foto, lo torturaría más tarde con ella.

Buscando sus ropas en la habitación, se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba debajo del cuerpo del enorme pelirrojo, y no queriendo molestarlo tomo la suya, que le quedaba por debajo de la cintura, casi hasta las rodillas. Saco un bóxer de su maleta, se los coloco y salió fuera de la habitación.

Rascando su cabeza, tratando de despertar, necesitaba algo más fuerte y eso era café. Atravesó el largo pasillo con pasos perezosos. Soltó un largo y prolongado bostezo, como el maullido de un gato. Fue a la cocina, donde la madera y el acero dominaban gran parte del lugar, dándole un toque moderno y a la vez cálido. Todo estaba al alcance del peli azul, ¿la habrían modificado para él? Encontró la cafetera, colocándole un poco de agua y café, encendió el aparato. Dejándolo ser unos minutos.

Frotando su pie derecho contra su pierna, rascándose. Recargándose contra el borde del desayunador. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aún estaba cansado por el viaje de más de 8 horas. Eso de tener que ir con un hombre gordo, pegado a la ventana y que ninguna aeromoza te note cuando necesitas un poco de agua no es bonito.

Recordatorio; _no volver a viajar a menos que sea de vida o muerte_. Aunque claro, Taiga lo valía.

Sintiéndose inquieto de esperar a que el café estuviera listo, rascando su vientre, la curiosidad del peli azul pudo más y comenzó a recorrer el departamento. Taiga aun seguía dormido, se podía dar prueba de ello con esos ronquidos. Caminando de puntas, se adentró en lo que parecía ser la sala.

Había algunos cuadros pintados en las paredes, mayormente paisajes. Era una sala con tres muebles, color azul oscuro, uno de tres plantas, otro de dos y uno individual, además de la mesilla de centro en la que solo había sobres. Por alguna extraña razón el sillón individual fue el que llamo más su atención. Pasando los dedos encima del cuero que lo cubría.

Un millón de imágenes de él y Taiga en él, haciendo el amor, gimiendo y su cabeza golpeando el respaldo con cada embestida feroz, mientras el otro usaba los antebrazos para empujarse más profundo, casi derribándolo. La simple imagen de ello, su voz y la respiración de Taiga entre sus labios. Se mordió el labio, sacudiendo su cabeza, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos.

¿Qué era, un chico de secundaria? Era verdad que habían pasado más de 2 meses sin verse, solo por teléfono, pero no era lo mismo tenerlo de frente, poder tocarlo y que él lo tocara de la misma forma, esos largos y fuertes dedos acariciando su cuerpo de tantas formas posibles, como solo Taiga sabía hacer.

Se golpeó la cabeza con los nudillos, olvidando eso. Tenían otras cosas que hacer. Continuo con su recorrido, ahora hacia un mueble lleno de trofeos, cintas, placas y varias fotografías, los marcos de madera llamaron su atención más que los trofeos de baloncesto.

Deteniéndose justo frente a donde estaba un espacio abierto y donde descansaban 5 cuadros.

· El primer cuadro era Taiga con sus padres, un diploma de secundaria en mano y ambos padres a sus lados. Su madre con un bello vestido blanco y el cabello suelto, su padre más formal, con un traje de oficina, jalándolo del hombro, mientras el joven de la foto no paraba de sonreír, ambos sujetos tenían la misma sonrisa_. "Hijo de tigre pintito"._ Lo único de su madre que había sacado, además de su gran corazón, era el color de cabello. Taiga era igual a su padre, los ojos, la boca, la misma altura y ruidosos, eso sí.

· La segunda fotografía eran tres sujetos conocidos para Tetsuya, en especial el azabache (Himuro). Eran Alex, Taiga e Himuro (aún no se acostumbraba a decirle Tatsuya o hermano, por formalidad) estaban en un puerto, los tres recargados contra una baranda de metal, Taiga y Tatsuya haciendo un gesto de amor y paz, mientras Alex le robaba un beso en la mejilla e Himuro hacia bizcos, la puesta de Sol y un parque de diversiones detrás de ellos, lejano.

· La tercera fotografía era un cuadro aún más grande que los demás, en ella había más gente de la normal en una fotografía, era todo el equipo de Seirin, reunidos, sonrisas y gestos juveniles hacia la cámara. Lo gracioso de la fotografía era que fue la primera vez que el tigre se animó a tomarle la mano delante de sus compañeros, aun se podía ver el sonrojo incluso aunque estuvieran al fondo. Tetsuya sonrió para sí mismo.

· La cuarta fotografía en un marco ovalado era una fotografía en uno de esos viajes a la playa que hicieron en el verano pasado, en ella estaban tres sujetos, completamente diferentes, más que nada por su tamaño. Taiga y Tetsuya estaban en la playa, el tigre cargándolo en brazos, mientras un nigou eufórico los perseguía, haciendo que el tigre corriera más de prisa. Era cierto, su fobia por los canes seguía, pero ahora toleraba más a nigou.

· La quinta fotografía fue la que llamo más su atención, el rostro de Kuroko estallo en colores, predominando más que nada los colores rojizos. ¿Qué hacia esa fotografía de él ahí? La tomo de su lugar, mirándola fijamente. Era él, no había duda. ¿Cuándo la había tomado? Las flores de cerezo caían, Tetsuya se mantenía sonriendo ante la cámara, mientras sostenía una mano, el que había tomado la fotografía. El recuerdo de la última vez, después del festival de Sakura, donde realizaron un pequeño picnic con los chicos de Seirin y la Kiseki.

Recordaba perfectamente ese día, puesto que había pasado algo demasiado importante como para olvidarlo fácilmente; fue el día que Taiga le propuso matrimonio, frente a sus amigos y varios desconocidos que admiraban la escena. Obviamente no se casaron en Japón, sino que tuvieron que venir a Estados Unidos para hacerlo oficial. Mientras sostenía el marco, sus ojos fueron hacia la argolla alrededor de su dedo, sonriendo. Volvió a colocarla sobre su lugar y al escuchar el sonido de la cafetera fue a encargarse de ella.

[Taiga]

Se despertó con el aroma del café recién hecho, esbozando una media sonrisa. Con movimientos perezosos se las ingenió para salir de la cama, buscando con el tacto a su pareja, el espacio vacío le informo quien era el responsable de ese delicioso aroma que venía de la cocina.

Se levantó y camino hasta encontrarlo, viendo fijamente por la ventana el exterior, tan serio, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, la mirada de Taiga fue desde los talones hasta sus hombros. Casi soltando un silbido, era un deleite para la pupila semejante sujeto. Esas largas y delgadas piernas, ese bóxer pequeño que amoldaba perfectamente su trasero, haciendo que Taiga se mordiera el labio.

Dios, era su culpa, siempre lo provocaba.

Se acercó, con pasos cautelosos, hasta alcanzarlo por detrás. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Tetsuya se sorprendió, girando su cuello, Taiga recargo su mentón contra su hombro, absorbiendo toda clase de aromas, café, vainilla, un poco de colonia de Tetsuya y el dulce aliento de este, mezclado con café.

\- Hola hermoso – bromeó, frotando su mejilla contra la del más pequeño. Este rio, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano. Jugueteando con el equilibrio de sus pies, alternaba sus plantas, frotándose suavemente contra el cuerpo ajeno.

\- Hola, ¿te desperté?

\- Nah, fue el aroma del café y también el saber que un sexy hombre de cabello azul anda por la casa, eso no me podía dejar dormir, pensando, _Dios, debo atacarlo._

\- Tonto. ¿quieres un poco? Te serviré una taza ¿sí?

\- No, dame del tuyo. – enfurruñado como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿seguro? Sabes que me gusta endulzarlo mucho. – advirtió, entregándole la taza, este le dio un pequeño sorbo, arrugando la nariz instantáneamente al tragar el líquido. Sacudió la cabeza, torciendo el gesto.

\- Umm, tienes razón. Muy dulce, aunque conozco algo aún más dulce. – sonrió, ladino, acercando sus labios cuscos por debajo del cuello pálido de Tetsuya, subiendo con suaves y cálidos besos hasta alcanzar debajo de su mandíbula, esta se tensaba, estremeciéndose, Tetsuya, quien solo suspiro, ahogaba un leve gemido al sentir la respiración de Taiga golpear contra su piel.

\- ¿en serio? ¿y que sería eso? – no sabía que estaba diciendo Tetsuya, sus labios se movían, pero ahora estaba más concentrado en el cuerpo que se estrechaba contra el suyo, tan pequeño y a la vez provocativo, tentando a sus manos a mantener la compostura. Sentía que lo rompería, pero igual no quería alejarse ni un solo segundo. Ni actuaria cohibido, eran esposos y eso le daba permiso para tocar lo que quisiera. Su respiración, el latir del corazón y como el cuerpo de este se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo. Todas esas cosas eran suyas. Sus manos masajeaban el pecho plano de Tetsuya, provocando que el otro no pudiera controlar su excitación, sus pezones eran muy sensibles y más cuando Taiga se encargaba de trabajarlos como la sabia, frotando sus yemas encima de la ropa. Su miembro respondía al estímulo. Taiga estaba feliz por las reacciones que expresaba su esposo, _tan hermoso_.

\- No lo sé... tus labios, tal vez – robándole un beso, sus labios se tocaron, Taiga volvió a repetirlo, usando su lengua esta vez para adentrarse en la boca ajena, esta lo recibió gustoso, abriéndose y acariciándolo con un sabor dulce. Las manos de Taiga bajaron, deslizándose sobre los muslos de Tetsuya, este soltó un gemido, recargando su cabeza contra el pecho de Taiga, las manos diestras lograron meterse dentro de su bóxer, hurgando cual ladrón, tomando su falo, que en segundo comenzó a tomar vida al sentir las caricias del pelirrojo. – o puede ser tu piel – descubrió la piel que cubría su camisa, lamiendo lento desde su hombro hasta su mandíbula, tomándose su tiempo, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo. Tetsuya se estremeció por la húmeda y cálida lengua que jugaba con su auto control, su piel erizándose, se mordió el labio al sentir la erección debajo de los pantalones de Taiga frotarse contra la tela de su delgado bóxer. La ropa estorbaba demasiado, pero en esos momentos su voz era ahogada entre gemidos que no podía articular alguna palabra que no fuera "Ahh…".

Trata de detener la acción de la mano de Taiga, pero es en vano. Esté aprieta, subiendo y bajando, un sonido húmedo. Su dedo pulgar haciendo un movimiento de presión cada vez que lo masturba, que no puede evitar sentir como su eje se derrite por esa acción. Esta escurriendo demasiado pre semen en su mano, se siente pegajoso, pero a la vez tan caliente que no le importa ensuciar su ropa. Su entrada apretándose con cada movimiento de mano, añorando un poco de atención, no es justo solo tomarse la parte delantera tan en serio, ¿verdad? Empuja sus caderas hacia atrás, frotándose con el bulto de su pareja.

Un escalofrió recorre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran de gelatina, aferrándose al borde del fregadero, su voz acallada por los labios del más alto. Su orgasmo estaba llegando, se sentía tan húmedo y su respiración se aceleraba, ahogando un sonido placentero, que solo hizo que el más alto bajara por su cuello, clavando los dientes sobre la piel en una caricia demasiado ruda, pero de igual manera placentera. Ama como su cuerpo se deja llevar por la pasión del momento, tanto que aprecia cada gesto, cada suspiro.

Tetsuya no puede más y se viene en la mano del pelirrojo. Soltando un grito de placer que dura unos segundos más. Temblando, escalofríos hacen que se estremezca.

Aún no ha terminado. Taiga sigue sin tener su round especial y Tetsuya tiene una idea muy especial para él, un obsequio. Lo desea con tantas ganas, tenerlo en su interior, fundirse en uno solo, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Relamiéndose los labios, controla un poco su respiración en un intento por disipar esa neblina en su cabeza. Vuelve a retomar el control. Girándose sobre sus talones para encararlo, su ropa interior cae al suelo. Ahora solo usa una camisa que le llega hasta por encima de la cintura, dejando entrever su miembro que sigue semi erecto. Taiga traga en seco al ver semejante expresión, Tetsuya con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosados por la forma en que los muerde para acallar un momento su voz gimoteante, el tenue sudor perlado en su frente y esa mirada hambrienta.

Tal vez ha hecho mal al haberlo acostumbrado a más de un round de sexo marital.

Aunque no se quejara de ello. El deseo que irradian sus ojos es sublime, casi puede sentir como lo invade, rogándole, no, ordenándole que se deje llevar y caiga en el deseo.

Tetsuya suspira, agitando la cabeza y salta encima de Taiga, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para tomar sus labios en un beso más húmedo que el primero, este lo recibe entre sus brazos, cargándolo, con el trasero al aire no puede evitar masajear esos dos montículos suaves, provocando el gemido ahogado entre sus bocas.

\- El sillón – dice entre respiraciones agitadas, lamiendo los labios de Taiga. No se opone, obedece atentamente, llevándolo en sus brazos, su erección golpeando el perineo de Tetsuya, quiere hacerle el amor tan desesperadamente que por su torpeza no se da cuenta cuando ambos caen encima del mueble.

Taiga queda encima de Tetsuya, ambos se miran, el silencio es roto por el beso demandante que le roba el más pequeño. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Taiga acaricia su pecho nuevamente, sus costillas, su vientre, sus caderas. Enredando los cabellos de Taiga entre sus dedos mientras esté va bajando, por su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho, su estómago, por encima de su ombligo, su vientre, cada beso quema, produciendo que se le ponga la piel de gallina, devolviendo a la vida su miembro. La sensación de la tenue barba de Taiga contra su piel lo hace que suelte uno que otro gemido, estremeciéndose. Taiga baja, hasta posicionarse entre sus piernas, su lengua pasa encima de su glande, lamiéndolo, la sensación es tan excitante que Tetsuya termina aferrando sus manos al mueble. Delinea con la punta de su lengua el eje, atravesándolo por la mitad, baja hasta los testículos, pasando la lengua sobre el saco, chupando ambos testículos, baja más.

Levantando las caderas de Tetsuya al aire, cuando este se da cuenta lo que Taiga va a hacer es demasiado tarde. La lengua de esté hurga en su entrada, empujando la punta de esta en su interior. Se estremece, doblando su espalda. Ahogando un grito. Su agujero se resiste, pero a medida que esté continua lamiéndole, humedeciéndole y tocando su miembro, la resistencia desaparece- agitado y completamente concentrado solamente en las caricias a su cuerpo, Tetsuya no puede evitar gemir sin control.

\- Taiga… por favor… mételo… en mi - sonríe ante las palabras mágicas y colocándose contra la entrada de Tetsuya, utiliza un poco de su propia saliva para lubricar su miembro. En varios movimientos, empujándose lentamente, mientras siente como la presión de la entrada de su amado va cediendo, se empuja fuerte, deslizándose hasta el fondo. Tetsuya gime, ahogando un chillido por la acción, levantándose hasta que su pecho contra el de Taiga, quien no desaprovecha y ataca los sensibles pezones de este. Espera unos segundos, hasta ver como la entrada lo aprieta y lo suelta, para comenzar a embestir el interior. La voz excitada, las manos que se envuelven alrededor de su cuello. El sabor de la piel en sus labios, esos dulces y suaves pezones que se ponen rosados después de sus mordidas. Podría estar chupándolos todo el día, a sabiendas que no sacara más que puros gritos de placer de su pareja.

Las estocadas se vuelven más rápidas. El interior de Tetsuya es tan caliente que siente como si su miembro fuera a fundirse. La forma en que lo aprieta lo obliga a gruñir de placer, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, se empuja fuerte, tomando las caderas de este para empalarlo.

Tetsuya está perdiendo el control. Entre su corazón y las embestidas de Taiga, ¿Cuál va más rápido? No tiene la menor idea, pero espera que Taiga no se detenga. Está golpeando contra su parte más íntima y si continua podrá llegar al orgasmo.

\- ¡Más!… ¡más!...- aferrándose a los hombros del gran cuerpo encima de él. Ve como este acerca su boca y ambas quedan unidas en un beso profundo. Aceptando la lengua ajena, mientras su voz es acallada, sus gemidos con cada empuje que los mece contra el respaldo del sillón. Los dedos que se entierran en sus nalgas, y el sonido de la voz ahogada de Taiga. Tetusya se viene al sentir el golpe tan profundo en su interior y como el líquido caliente le llena. Estremeciéndose, sus pezones totalmente erectos. Grita su liberación junto al nombre de su amado.

Agitados, completamente exhaustos, Tetsuya se aferra a los hombros de Taiga, quien no parece querer soltar al más pequeño, ni salirse de su interior.

Se quedan ahí unos minutos, entre besos y caricias, sus manos parecen no estarse quietas cuando se trata del cuerpo ajeno. Sonrisas y más besos.

\- Te eche de menos. – admite el pelirrojo, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho de Tetsuya, quien besa sus cabellos, acariciándole suavemente.

\- Yo también. Aunque Kise-kun es buena compañía, también tiene que cuidar de su novio. Aomine-kun necesita mucho amor.

\- Yo también necesito mucho amor.

\- No, no quiero malcriarte.

\- Veras. – Tetsuya acerco su mano hacia la mandíbula de este, recordando algo. Taiga se deja hacer, frotándose contra la mano de este.

\- Parece que alguien necesita afeitarse.

\- No quiero, además te gusta cuando tengo barba.

\- No siempre, me da comezón cuando me besas.

\- Pero es efectiva cuando se trata de jugar con esa área de abajo, ¿no?- besa su cuello, haciendo que el otro soltara un suspiro, sonrojándose hasta las orejas - Admítelo, amas que te haga cosquillas con ella. – se frota contra la mejilla ajena, produciendo que el otro se estremezca. Suelta una risa.

\- Tonto.

\- Es tu culpa, eres tan sensitivo. Un beso, un suspiro y estas tan lindo, todo agitado.

\- Por cierto, ¿no deberías ir a trabajar?

\- Nah, me reporte enfermo. Les dije que mi esposo me enveneno con su comida.

\- ¿Qué dijeron?

\- _"__¿Otra vez? Tetsu es lindo, pero mantenlo alejado de la cocina, no se le da, podría crear algo que un día te deje sin papilas gustativas." _

\- Tu jefe es un idiota.

\- Oh, mi Tetsuya está enojado. – plantándole un beso en la mejilla que trono cuando se separó, dejando una marca rojiza en la pálida piel. Sonrió al ver el mohín de su pareja, frotando su cabeza contra este– solo estaba jugando. El jefe sabe que era mentira, me dijo que solo esta vez por ser mi aniversario, pero deberé cubrirlo el fin de semana. Volvamos a la cama, amor.

\- No tengo sueño.

\- ¿Quién hablo de dormir? – acompañado de una risita, Kuroko desvió la mirada, rodando los ojos. Al ver que su sombra no mostraba actitud de seguirle el juego, el pelirrojo mordió suavemente su oreja con sus labios, apretándola. - Eres malo, Tetsuya, provocándome.

\- ¿provocándote? No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Aja, hazte el loco. Usando mi camisa y solo unos boxers así, debería ser pecado señorito. Es como pedirme que te tome en el balcón.

\- Tal vez quería provocarte, tal vez no. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Castigarte, por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

\- Los veremos hasta la noche. Así que, ¿un segundo round?

\- Dalo por hecho, Taiga.


End file.
